Fictionally Creepy Life
by Wrath Neko Hime
Summary: Hello, my life is kinda funny to think about, until you try living it, I mean, it’s like living in a crappy made fanfiction or something! Oh crap, jinx! Maximum ride crossover, RikuxOC, minor Sokai, CHANGE IN PLAN, FPL ADDED TOO maximum ride spoiler alert
1. Chapter 1, Moving To Destiny

_Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again, skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts_

**Fictionally Creepy Life**

**Summary: Hello, my life is kinda funny to think about, until you try living it, I mean, it's like living in a crappy made fanfiction or something! Oh crap, jinx!  
**

**Chapter 1, Moving To Destiny**

I've always had that lame problem, it's like Lady Luck not only laughs at me from a far, but she drives by me with her preppy, clique friends and splashes me with the mud of misfortune, then when I scream at her to watch where the hell she's fucking driving, she tosses her hair and calls her football playing friends to come at me with wooden bats until blood drips from my pores.

If you don't get it, my luck is S-H-I-T.

Okay, take the time that every single toilet in the girl's bathroom exploded, and that was 10 seconds AFTER I walked into the bathroom, but not only did my eardrums practically explode, but I got in so much trouble, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MAKE A TOILET EXPLODE!

Or the time I HAPPENED to walk in on my mom making out with some random stranger. Ugh, nightmares for WEEKS after the divorce.

Oh, I have the BEST idea! Every year, when you first go to middle school, the 8th graders randomly pick a name of someone in the school to be slammed for the year. Then everyone (except for the victim) gets an email telling you who you beat upon for the year.

Guess who got picked?

I split my lip open and got blood all over this one chick while I was staggering to the nurse, unfortunately she screamed shit about being attacked, next thing I know I'm in the principal's office, listening to that bastard tell me, no, they will not give a blood test to prove it's my blood all over her shirt, and no, nobody's getting in trouble for splitting my lip because it was done out of self-defense.

Yeah whatever, I spent probably half my life friendless (or at least half of my school life), it wasn't until Dad got creeped out about Mom trying to gain custody that he moved to a completely different town.

That was the start of my 8th grade year at a new school, new town, new house, damn, Dad got so paranoid he even gave all my clothes to charity and bought me a whole new wardrobe of new and expensive stuff.

I think the only GOOD thing is that my Dad has a good job, lots of money, and one kid.

Well, Dad's good job keeps him out at late hours, I'm scared to death of kidnappers and I get pretty lonely without a little sister's hair to braid.

* * *

I stood outside of my new school, the words 'Destiny Junior High' towered above me.

Obviously whoever named this school had NO imagination, I live on Destiny Islands, come on, Destiny Junior High?

Lame. Uber Lame.

I walked inside with caution, never letting my guard down; I walked toward my locker, eyes sweeping the premises, awaiting my demise.

I sorted people into groups, the smart kids, the preppies, and others.

Lot's of people fell into the 'other' category so I gave up after about 3 steps.

Oh, and then I walked into a wall, fell over and dropped my stuff all around me.

I sighed, ignoring the laughs and picked up my stuff and stood up, then I realized nobody was laughing, because nobody knew I fell over.

I shrugged, what ever, the less the merrier.

I walked into my first class with the amazing record of asking only 5 people directions, hooray!

So I walked in about around the time the bell rang, about to take a seat, but then realized, I'm a new student, aren't I supposed to wait?

So I just kinda stood there, waiting for the teacher to introduce me to my new science class and lab partner.

I can't wait to go home

"Class this is, ummm…..you know what? Why don't you introduce yourself to the class!" the teacher stumbled over my 'extreme' beau….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

Okay, sorry, I couldn't say that with a straight face, yeah, about that teacher, I think he's stupid or something, no problem.

"Go ahead and tell the class about yourself."

I blinked, "Um, hi? I'm Kaze Waters."

I heard someone mumble "I wonder why?" and giggles burst out from around the class.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Kaze?"

"Umm…my parents are divorced, and I moved because my parents are having custody problems, I have a horrible case of bad luck, so don't be surprised if I break several limbs this year. I'm half deaf, note the hearing aid. My ear was damaged in a car accident, oh, and I like to paint, sing and other artsy crap. Any questions?"

I don't really know what I was doing, I just kind of talked without thinking, but it sure was fun!

Almost everyone raised their hand, a lot more than I expected.

I pointed to a guy with brown, straight hair in the front, "You."

"When did you move?"

"Yesterday, okay, now you!"

This time I pointed at a girl with blond hair.

"Are you rich? Cause you're like, totally on top of ALL the latest fads!"

"I'll have to answer your question with another. Do you mind if I don't answer that? Now you."

A guy with black hair is time, "What's with your hair?"

I patted my short, layered blue locks, "You don't like it? I got my name for it you know; it's completely natural, except for the haircut."

I pointed at someone else, not bothering to look anymore. "Can I try on your hearing aid?"

I shook my head, and half the class put down their hands. I pointed at another kid, this one was pretty cute, he had long white/silver hair.

"Does being half-deaf possibly effect your balance? Or do you just have the supernatural ability to walk into walls without knowing it?"

"Does being a jerk possibly affect the amount of friends you have? Or are you alone in the world? You."

This was another guy, "Do you need someone to show you around?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

I heard groans and everyone else put down their hand, except one person, a girl with red hair.

"You, the one with red hair."

"If you could have huge angel wings, what color would they be?"

"Um, same color as my hair."

"Oh, what does your name mean?"

"Wind."

"Okay Kaze, please take a seat next to Riku, Riku, raise your hand."

The asshole that commented on my hearing raised his hand; obviously the teacher didn't hear the introduction, whatever.

I took a seat next to him, and he blew into the hearing aid, making it go all screwy with static. I wanted to tell him off, but I remembered the last time I ever did that to someone and backed off.

I just reached up and took it out and set it on the desk in front of me. I was actually doing an okay job, until he poked me, and I had crappy balance, so naturally…

'THUNK'

Well, there goes my head.

Everyone in the class shut up and leaned over to stare at me.

I groaned and got up, Riku pulled me into my chair (much to my surprise) and everyone kept whispering, "What happened?" and "Is she okay?"

I popped my aid back in,

"I'm okay", I said loudly, "I just took out my hearing aid to turn it down and lost my balance, if you happen to find it please give it back."

They laughed and the teacher continued with the lesson, about three seconds later I felt a cool breeze, and heard more static.

I sighed, this is gonna be a LONG lecture.

* * *

I walked out of the front doors after school, still humming the songs from choir. I found a stick lying on the ground. I picked it up and swung it around, trying to remember what I was last thinking about.

I shrugged, I have a problem with blanking out, it's a habit. For some reason as I swung around the stick I remembered my karate lessons. I was almost a black belt, but then we moved and they don't have lessons here. I sighed, I wish something exciting would happen, this is a pretty lame island.

I turned a corner and heard the voice of a girl in my chorus yell "Just leave us alone!"

It came from an alleyway.

Dude! What's up with bad things and alleyways? Seriously!

I ran forward, and turned the corner without really thinking things through.

Okay, you see THIS is the reason I get myself in so much trouble. Oh well, what's done is done.

I saw some high school kids (?) beating upon that one girl (Kairi? Was it?), Riku and their friend (who happened to be another guy).

Riku was shoved against a wall by one and being punched in the stomach while the other guy was in a brutal headlock, Kairi (?) was on the ground.

"We need to pay you little punks back for Halloween!"

"You're the ones who sprayed us with a fire extinguisher!"

"You're the ones who called the fuzz!"

I didn't think things through (again) and next thing I knew I had smashed the stick on one of their heads.

The same thug grabbed my arm and held it above my head.

"What the hell is THIS?"

"I don't know, what is this?" I said sarcastically, slamming my knee into his groin.

He doubled over in pain and I brought my elbow down on his head, not karate, more street skills.

He collapsed and I jumped onto the dumpster and picked up a PVC pipe.

Wait, were did that come from?

I didn't know what I was doing until I found myself on the ground, with a fist flinging into my face.

My eyes watered and my brain comprehended pain, I staggered back and shook my head, feeling drops of blood slide off my face from my now bloody nose.

My sight cleared and I saw the kid laughing at me. I clenched my teeth and fists, I struck him as hard as I could, right into the stomach.

I picked up the PVC pipe and hit the back of his neck.

"I hope you DIE asshole!" I mumbled, then glared at the remaining guy holding what's-his-face in a headlock.

I pointed to the street, "Leave, now." I said in a deadly calm voice, ignoring the blood dripping onto my shoes.

He let go of the kid, who dropped to the ground gasping for air, and slowly, without his eyes leaving mine, the teen edged out of the alleyway, then ran like shit.

I sighed, brought a hand to my nose, then walked out of the alleyway and toward my home.

* * *

I was almost to the gate when I heard a familiar voice yell "Hey wait up!"

I stopped, not bothering to look back at Riku.

I gasped as I felt a bunch of soft tissues shoved under my nose and a hand rest on my back, I felt myself being led down the steps and across the street into an unfamiliar house. My hands were washed and the blood washed from my face, the nosebleed over.

I was pushed into a chair and a glass of water was set in front of me.

"My Dad won't be home for a while, you can stay here for the time being, can you help me with this cut? I can't reach it." I nodded and Riku tossed the bloody tissues in the sink and rooted through a cupboard for something. "Go ahead and drink, I didn't poison it, YASHI!" he suddenly called, pulling a matchbook for the cupboard.

He lit one and dropped it in the sink, then turned on the water and washed away the ashes. "YASHI I NEED THE FIRST AID KIT!"

A voice from upstairs responded, "What for?"

"MY FRIEND!"

I heard footsteps come down the steps and a silver haired girl about 12 walked in. "Did you and Sora get in a fight...?" she trailed off when she saw me, "Hello Riku's 'friend', OHMYFUCKINGGOD! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!" She screamed, pointed at Riku.

He had taken off his shirt and he had his back to us because he was soaking the shirt in water (I think to remove the blood), his back was scratched up, it looked almost like he was whipped by a knife, and there was a small stream of blood trailing down his back.

"I'm not going to ask, here's the first aid kit. By the way, let me get Shima, she's gonna freak out."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Sure, traumatize the 5 year old."

Yashi turned to me and passed me a box with the words 'First Aid' in block letters.

Riku sat down and I opened the box and got to work, seeing as my dad was paranoid that I'd someday get horribly injured he had me take a first aid course (and with my kind of luck that was VERY likely), so I kinda knew what I was doing.

I brushed my fingers against one of the sores and he flinched and inhaled sharply. I put some cream on it and covered it.

"Dude, what happened?" Yashi asked again as Riku pulled on his shirt. "Nothing." He mumbled. I stood up packed away the kit.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Riku and Yashi asked at the same time.

"Home, Dad's gonna be home soon, thanks for the help." I left the house before anything bad happened, like maybe the house explodes (it's possible).

I walked across and opened the door, after 3 tries, then only tripped 4 times, but made it to the table and did the homework three times (once I did the wrong page, then the wrong problems). After putting it on the counter and ran upstairs (tripping 3 times again) to my room. I hopped onto the computer and checked my email.

'You have 15 messages'

Okay, 5 from Mom, DELETED.

10 from random kids at my old school, okay, let's read them.

Message 1:

**Dear Klutz, Where the hell are you? You think you can just ditch school 'cause you're rich? GIVE ME THAT 10 DOLLARS INSURANCE! –Rick**

Rick, the biggest bully, I had to pay him 10 bucks every week and he wouldn't beat me up.

Well, not smart but…

**Dear Asshole, I hate you, fuck you, get your own damn money. –'Klutz' (P.S. I moved far, far away, and I'm swimming in the money I don't have to pay you)**

I love my life (sometimes), it's fun being able to do that. I skimmed through the other chapters, trying to see if it was anything BESIDES threats for money, the messages ranged from 'you have forgotten to pay me that 50 bucks', to 'hey lend a brutha a dollar'.

I sighed and put my feet up on the desk.

My perfectly white shoes were splattered with blood.

I screamed, ran into the kitchen, threw all my bloody clothes into the sink, added some cold water, then separated the colors and whites.

I threw crap loads of bleach into one, and ammonia into the other, than more water.

While it was soaking I realized something wasn't right.

I actually did that perfectly.

I looked in the sink, yep, the whites were bleached, the colors ammonia-ed (?).

Maybe my luck's beginning to change.

Yeah, when I get big creepy angel wings the color of my hair!

_

* * *

_

**There's the story peoples, (I bet you can tell what's gonna happen)**

**_Oh, the random question from the scarlet haired girl is completely normal._**

**_Once I was new to school and someone asked me that, oh, and if I had a boyfriend._**


	2. Chapter 2, What The F Is Wrong With Me

_Genius is nothing but a great aptitude for patience. _

**Chapter 2, What The F Is WRONG With Me? **

Okay, after getting in that huge fight, going insane about my clothes, and making dinner, I wasn't exactly the most excited about going to school tomorrow.

I dunno, it's just feeling I get.

I walked outside of my house, pissed that Dad wouldn't call the school telling them I spontaneously combusted, therefore unable to go to for the rest of my life.

Don't you just hate strict parents?

I walked down the street, hoping to possibly escape before…

"Hey Kaze, mind if I walk with you?"

Fuck.

Riku was standing at the corner, leaning against the stop sign, chewing some gum.

"Dude, were you WAITING for me?"

He shrugged, "Kinda, I just got here and saw you leave your house."

Okay, throw him off track.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No! Weren't you listening?"

"No, my hearing aid still SUCKS!"

"Okay, sorry! I was just being an asshole!"

I didn't notice we were walking together until Kairi and What's-his-face ran over to us.

"Hi Kaze! You're so lucky you live by Riku! Those houses cost like, a million dollars! Your Dad must be VERY successful!" the creepy one said.

"Oh, umm…thanks. Sorry I didn't order your background check."

Kairi rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Sora's mom's a reporter, so he knows EVERYTHING."

Scary stalker Sora, good to know.

Those creepy, unimaginative words loomed over my head again.

"Dude, what the hell is up with the name of our stupid school?"

"You like the word 'dude' huh?"

"Yeah, so?"

Before they could reply the overloud bell rang, nearly shattering my eardrums.

"Time for science." Riku groaned, and dragged me down the hall, into the CORRECT classroom.

Okay, I'm gonna be truthful here, I've never been to class on time. It just doesn't happen.

So I'm just freaking out a little.

I sat down and took out my binder, then copied down the homework and started working on it so I could ooze my brains out later (with the help of my zombifying computer).

"Today class, we have a pop quiz!"

The class groaned, and I slammed my head against the desk multiple times.

I repeat, LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG DAY!

* * *

After 3 millennia (or was it 3 hours?) lunch finally arrived.

I managed to elude Riku and Kairi and So-and-so. Unfortunately I was kidnapped by that one awkward girl.

She dragged me across the campus over to some quiet, isolated tables. She sat me down and took out her lunch.

I shrugged and did the same.

"So, Kaze, where do you live?"

" East Lilac Court. The big houses, you know? Mine's the one with different shades of blue."

"The biggest one? Whoa, talk about rich kid!"

"I'm sorry; I still don't know your name."

She giggled, "Suzanne Crimson, I prefer the name Ruby."

"Is that your middle name?"

She nodded. "What's yours?"

"Safaia, it means sapphire."

"Cool, hey! If you could fly, how fast would you want to be able to go?"

"As fast as possible, I want to be able to go at like, warp speed!"

"How high would you wanna go?"

"High as a spaceship, so I can leave and never return!"

"If you could be stronger, how much would you be able to hold?"

"30 times my weight, maybe more!"

"How smart would you be?"

"Smart enough to become a doctor, WITHOUT finishing school!"

"Can you fight?"

"Yeah, my mom signed me up for all these stupid classes. I know like, 5 different fighting styles, I'll never be 'helpless'!"

I don't know why I was telling her this. I guess I finally had a friend, and it felt awesome!

But her questions were a little odd, so I just humored her.

"If you could change ONE thing about yourself, what would it be?"

That took some thought, but the bell rang before I could answer.

"My ear, I wanna hear again." I told her, and we headed to class.

* * *

Riku walked me home, and I'm taking a wild guess here, he's probably never gonna leave me alone again, so maybe I should learn more about him.

"Are you rich?" I asked randomly.

He looked at me, astonished.

"Well, duh, I live on East Lilac, but obviously not as rich as you, you live in the most expensive house, with a gazebo, swimming pool AND hot tub!"

"I do?"

"Yeah."

Okay, so WHAT if I only really knew where my room was, and had no idea what my house contains, it's not my fault.

"How many floors does your house have?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I'm proving you're the richest, humor me."

"4."

"Every other house only has 3."

"You know what, I believe you, now can we discuss you? You can probably find out everything about me and more from your creepy little friend with gravity defying hair."

"You mean Sora?"

"That's what I said, your creepy little friend with gravity defying hair."

"Whatever, okay, I have 2 sisters, Yashi and Shima, the most annoying little witches in the universe. I don't have any pets despite Shima's 'never dying goldfish' who dies, like every four/five days. Guess who has to run to the pet store and buy a new one before she gets home, and guess who doesn't appreciate it?"

"Do I win a prize for guessing correctly?"

"No."

"Okay, screw the question."

It actually wasn't that hard to find my house. There were like, 4 houses on the block. Mine was the only blue one.

"See'ya Riku." I said, then pushed open the gate and went inside.

* * *

3 days later, and it's a Saturday and I figured I'll just catch up on work…

* * *

Half an hour of homework my ASS, dude, they should've added the amount of time it takes for the student to look for the correct book, realize she's doing the homework in her science book and NOT her math text, then to find the correct page, trying actually find out what the HELL she was doing by reading the chapter 3 times, giving up and looking for the idiot's guide to math, and reading the chapter 2 times, finding the correct questions, THEN actually doing them.

Do NOT get me started on social studies; I shudder when I think of it.

So after like, 10 hours (not really) of homework I decided to explore the other 2 stories and backyard of my new house.

You know what, I'm afraid that I might get stuck in a wooden trunk and won't be found for several years.

I threw on my bathing suit, grabbed a towel and hoped that I actually had a pool.

I walked downstairs, grabbing a water bottle from the wardrobe-sized fridge and headed outside.

Lady Luck, do you have a brother with a crush on me or something? Or do you want to be forgiven.

We do have a swimming pool.

I smiled and jumped into my very own pool.

* * *

10 minutes later I was showered, dressed, and sitting in a nice little window seat on the bottom floor near the front door. I was reading a book about medical careers and listening to my ipod.

The song was 'Cinderella' by Sweetbox.

My favorite part came and knowing me, I just HAD to sing along.

_"Here I am,  
trying to find my way.  
I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince.  
I think they lied,  
I was promised much more than this.  
Where's my happy-ever-after? _

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin',  
I wanna know where is my happy end?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin',  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?" _

I faintly heard a rapping on the window. I quickly paused the song and turned around.

Riku was standing outside, grinning, waving a pair of movie tickets in front of me.

"This is SOO not a date, I just didn't want you to waste your money." I reminded him for the 25th time. We were walking down to the theater to see some sort of creepy movie.

"I heard you the first several times."

"Good."

When we got there Riku led me to a good spot, and went to get popcorn and drinks.

He came back a minute later with a medium-sized bucket of buttery popcorn, a large pack of licorice, and 2 cokes.

"Yay, popcorn." I mumbled and ate a handful.

Riku nudged me, "The movie's always extremely loud when it starts, you get used to it, but just the FYI."

"Oh I'm sure it's not that that bad."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Riku asked for the millionth time.

I nodded, "Just my eardrums, I wish they didn't implode."

"It was kinda funny to watch you rip out your hearing aid."

"Are you always so mean to you dates?"

"HA! You admit it!"

"What?" Oh crap. "You know what, whatever."

"Sorry, I had to."

I shrugged, I hate to admit it aloud, but I was having fun.

"You are?"

I smacked my forehead, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep."

I sighed with exasperation, "What now?"

"Well, it's only 4:30, so we can hang out, I'll even show you around the village."

"There's a village?"

"That's what we call downtown, the village."

"Village, got it."

We stopped at an ice-cream parlor. MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP FOREVER!

I conquered the small cone with chocolate sprinkles.

I could hear Riku laughing, it was kinda cute.

"Thanks."

"DAMN IT! I SAID IT OUT LOUD AGAIN!"

"Yep, you should speak up more, you can be nice sometimes."

"Don't rub it in." I grumbled.

I think he found amusement at that comment.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin, he did the same, then we walked back to East Lilac.

He kept snickering at random times. He walked me up to the gate, then everything went awkward there.

"We should do that again sometime." He commented.

"Why? You wanna hear me make a fool of myself again?"

I think he was waiting for that 'cause he started snickering again.

I waited; you know he was starting to annoy me.

Okay, this calls for drastic measures.

I lightly planted my lips firmly on his.

That shut him up, big time.

I moved away before he could react. "We should do that again, so we can BOTH make fools of ourselves."

I kissed his cheek, "'Night Riku."

I opened the gate and walked inside, then leaned against the door, covered my eyes, and sighed.

Dude, what the fuck is WRONG with me?

* * *

**Whoa, not expecting that. **

**Sorry for all the people who hated that last part. **

**On a happier note: WHOOT! 8 PAGES!**


	3. Chapter 3, Title to long to fit

_Eagles may soar in the clouds, but weasels never get sucked into jet engines. _

**Chapter 3, Okay, I Classify This As 'Abnormal'**

I was watching people swim.

Riku was in the water, so was Kairi and that one kid (who might I add is nowhere NEAR as cute as Riku in swim trunks).

Dude, where the hell did those hormones come from?

I really wished I had my bathing suit; they're having lots of fun (I think).

I turned around at the sound of footsteps, 2 boys and a girl came to join me.

"Hi, I'm Tidus! This is Wakka and Selphie."

"I'm Kaze, nice to meet you Tidus!"

Suddenly Wakka and Tidus burst out laughing, Selphie seemed as confused as I was.

"Umm…is my name really funny or something?"

"You're that girl who kissed Riku!"

I nodded, "So?"

"He has a huge crush on you, it fact, if anyone says your name in the middle of a spar Riku looks up and…"

Wakka started making smashing motions. I gasped, who WERE these kids?

Selphie (after seeing the look on my face) explained that Riku and the others liked beating each other up.

"Hey mon, is Riku your boyfriend? If not he wants to be."

"No, and I'm sure he's fine with being my friend, no prefix."

Just then Riku and Sora ran up, trying to convince Wakka to spar.

"Hey, where's Kairi?" Selphie asked.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLP!" Someone faintly called; I turned around in time to see Kairi's head disappear under the water.

The picture of the girl drowning suddenly zoomed in, like looking through a video camera, the edges started to ripple and fade, until it got to the center, and then everything was a ripple of rain dripping into a puddle…

* * *

'BLEEPBLEEPBLEEP' my alarm clock screamed at me, I rolled over to hit 'snooze', and fell off the couch.

Wait, the couch?

I clicked off my alarm and rubbed the back of my head, trying to remember my weird dream.

Something about 3 people, I made them up, I think.

Oh yeah, I'm on the couch because my room's going to be painted, so I was getting used to it.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, then dragged myself into the bathroom to clean up.

I took out my eyeliner, and noticed the tip was all smashed.

I shrugged and sharpened it, then faced the mirror.

I dropped the pencil and screamed.

Drawn on my bathroom mirror was a picture of a girl violently drowning, she held some resemblance to Kairi.

* * *

"Hey." Riku greeted as I walked out the door, "What're you doing today? 'Cause I was wondering if you want to come to the beach with us?"

"Sure." I said, maybe this business with Kairi drowning will happen today. "What're we going to do there?"

"Hang out; Sora, Kairi and I are planning on seeing who can swim the farthest!"

"Well, what if say, Kairi for example, you know, drowns?"

He laughed, "Like THAT'S going to happen! We're totally the best swimmers on the island! I bet we're even better than you!"

"Well excuse me for caring!" I snapped and strode ahead a few steps.

"Wait!" Riku grabbed my arm, "I didn't mean it like that! Come on, please?"

"I already said 'sure', what more do you want? A signed agreement?"

"It'd be nice."

"You're pushing it, let go."

He released me. I continued walking, not caring if he was with me or…

"So how about we see another movie on Friday? They change movies every week."

DAMMIT!

"Probably not, I'm busy." I said hastily.

He laughed, "I believe that means, 'I'd love to, but I'm just going to find a lame excuse not to', I'll pick you up at 6."

"Pushing it."

"I know, that's the point."

I sighed, "Hi Kaze!"

"Hello Sora, what new information do you have about me?"

"Riku asked you out, you went with him, you kissed him so he would shut the hell up while you tried to speak…"

"You know, I like you more and more as I talk to you."

"Thanks!"

Kairi wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him into a headlock.

"Isn't he just so much fun to screw with?"

I laughed, pretending I didn't notice Riku's jealousy.

"Are you coming to the beach with us?"

I nodded, "I've haven't been to the beach yet, so it sounds like fun!"

"Hey, can I talk to Sora for a minute please? You girls can go ahead."

Kairi let go of him and we walked forward.

Once we turned the corner Kairi stopped, "Hey, can you turn up your hearing aid? Maybe we can hear them!"

I smiled, "You have awesome ideas."

I turned the little knob up, trying to single out every single noise so I could hear them.

"I can't get the conversation, just random words."

"What are they?"

"What…we…watch…mine…seriously…quiet…" I groaned, "This is giving me a headache! I can't get anything!"

Just then I heard a new conversation, loud and clear. The voices of a woman and girl talking,

"That girl's a problem, good thing that avian DNA gave her bright hair, we can find her in a crowd.", "Just remember; don't do anything to her until she shows any improvement. Keep your eyes on her and contact me if you see anything."

I turned down my hearing aid, "What's avian?"

"I think it's a type bird or something, why, did the guys say anything about it?"

I shook my head, "Just another conversation I picked up."

We continued walking. "I think someone's planning on kidnapping a girl, and something about avian DNA and bright hair."

"Hmmm, let's go, maybe we'll find out more later."

I shrugged and we ran a couple yards so it didn't look like we were doing anything, like listening to them talk (kinda) and listening to someone (with familiar voices) plan a kidnapping.

You know, I should report it, but if that chick has 'avian DNA' maybe she needs to be protected and taken care of.

Yeah, so technically if I reported this I would ruin all chances of her getting help!

Kaze, you are a model citizen, they should give you a badge for logical thinking.

"Hey, you guys are fast walkers!"

Huh?

I turned around to see the boys running to catch up.

"I'll race you Sora!"

I laughed, "Girls get a head start!"

I started sprinting in the general direction of the school, feeling more like I was three, rather than 12.

* * *

"I still won." I reminded Riku.

"You had a head start."

"Because you're a GUY!"

"Sexist."

"No! It's true! Did you know that guys are TECHINICALLY more athletic than females? Females are meant to have political power and run organizations, and guys are SUPPOSED to be athletes, and yet the men rule EVERYTHING!"

"What?"

"I still won."

"Okay, we're at the beach, don't drown."

"Wait, I don't HAVE my bathing suit!"

He laughed his cute laugh, "I guess you won't drown!"

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" I yelled, and chased him until he got in the water.

Well, what now?

I was watching people swim, seeing as I had nothing better to do.

Riku was in the water, so was Kairi and Sora.

I sighed and sat down, I really wish I had my bathing suit; they're having lots of fun (I think).

I twisted around at the sound of footsteps, 2 boys and a girl came to join me.

"Hi, I'm Tidus! This is Wakka and Selphie."

"I'm Kaze, nice to meet you Tidus!"

Suddenly Wakka and Tidus burst out laughing, Selphie seemed as confused as I was.

"Umm…is my name really funny or something?"

"You're that girl who kissed Riku!"

I nodded, "So?"

"He has a huge crush on you, it fact, if anyone says your name in the middle of a spar Riku looks up and…"

Wakka started making smashing motions. I gasped, who WERE these kids?

Selphie (after seeing the look on my face) explained that Riku and the others liked beating each other up.

"Hey mon, is Riku your boyfriend? If not he wants to be."

"No, and I'm sure he's fine with being my friend, no prefix."

Just then Riku and Sora ran up, trying to convince Wakka to spar.

Wait, THE DREAM!

I started running to the water, don't drown Kairi!

"Hey, where's Kairi?" I heard Selphie ask.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLP!"

Oh god, it's happening.

Despite the lack of a bathing suit I kept running, fast, fast, FASTER!

The water was up to my hips, and I was slowing down, I tried to use my hands to slosh through the now neck deep water.

I could faintly hear Riku and Sora calling me back, but I ignored them. Must. Save. Kairi.

Her hair was the only thing I could see, her arms flailing wildly.

I still had 15 yards to go.

Suddenly everything went darker; I must've tripped over something!

I started kicking, remember, MIND OVER MATTER!

I cupped my hands, need to gather speed!

Everything started going fuzzy, I needed air. I tried to shake it off.

Black spots swam with me. I was torn between the need to breathe and the need to get Kairi air.

I opened my mouth and breathed in.

Stupid, I know. I wanted to get Kairi AND air so I did something without thinking.

Salty water filled my mouth and poured down my throat, then suddenly it was gone, and I had air.

I felt my collar push away as water streamed from my neck pores.

I kept swimming, swallowing water every 2 seconds.

I grabbed Kairi's limp body and headed for the surface.

The first thing I felt was warmth, like the cold just slid away.

I opened my eyes, and then squinted, the sun was bright.

I wrapped Kairi's arms around my neck and began the long swim back.

I lacked energy, my clothes were heavy and I was missing my shoes and one sock,

No wait, 2 socks.

Kairi was beginning to breathe again, and she started coughing and sputtering.

I did my best to thump her on the back. She coughed out more water on me.

She began to grip my neck, so I used both my hands to swim.

After what felt like hours and miles (maybe just 9 minutes and like, 15 meters) I dragged her onto the shore.

Riku automatically crushed us both in a hug, Sora wrapped his arms around us too.

"Does this make me one of your bestest friend now?" I asked.

They squeezed me tighter, all air left my lungs.

"Can't….breathe….dying." I gasped.

They released me, and I started walking toward the road.

"Where are YOU going?"

"Home." I groaned, trying to think mind over matter with the damn glass cutting my feet.

Thank god for tetanus shots!

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, school kinda sucks!**


	4. Chapter 4, My Life's On Fast Forward

_Happiness is like a kiss - it feels best when you give it to someone else _

**Chapter 4, My Life's On Effing Fast Forward! **

I slammed the door really loudly.

I suddenly had my dad grabbing me in a hug.

"Oh thank god you're okay."

I pushed him off, "You're the smart one here, why could I see Kairi drown before she did, and why was I able to breathe underwater!"

His expression changed to sadness, "I knew this day would come, I don't know an easy way to tell you this, so I'm going to be strait forward, you're a clone."

That was about all I heard by the time the windows broke.

"Run!" He grabbed my hand and ran toward the kitchen door.

"Um, Dad, this isn't very funny, and isn't the front door THAT way?"

I admit I was a little frantic. Maybe kind of hysterical. I mean, I just found out I'm a clone (or so my dad SAYS).

"Dad, what's going on?"

"That little afternoon swim was very entertaining to watch, you almost saved yourself from this, if you didn't take that breath, and then you did it over and over again. What is up with your LAUGHABLE stupidity?" A familiar voice taunted.

"Ruby. Out of curiosity, do you have ANY idea what's going on? And why did you follow me home? Why are you wearing that weird suit? What's up with the bitchy tone? Why…"

"SHUT UP!" She swung the staff I failed to notice, flinging me against the wall.

Okay, injury check, I'm being attacked by a crazy bitch, my dad's yelling stuff about 'the school' or whatnot, and I have glass in my feet and back.

Oh, I think I have a spider on my shoulder, and I'm bleeding like deranged weasels that haven't eaten in 4 days chewed on me.

"How this for 'never helpless'?"

You know what mind over matter means? It means you do impossible stunts, just by convincing yourself you can do it, no matter what it is, like half drowning.

So I pretended I wasn't covered in my own blood, no glass, no nothing.

Now, the stress of the situation kinda triggered something, because the next thing I knew I was punching, scratching, biting, and kicking every bit of Ruby I could reach.

I think I even took her wooden staff and snapped it on my knee.

"Sweetie, stop hurting B4-8HQ."

I spun around, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

My mom, clear as day stood next to my…unconscious dad.

Damn you Ruby.

I looked at said person, but her head was drooped, and sparks shot from her neck.

"Ooooookaaaaaay…" I backed away slowly, and then turned to face my mom.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"To see my daughter of course!"

"Cut the act, money? The house?"

"You're more valuable than all of those things! In fact, you're a scientific project! We need to take you back to the lab, along with the other clones."

Okay, split second acting, I ran for it.

I ran to the front door, swung it open and flat out ran for it.

I managed to get into town when I ran into Riku, Sora and Kairi.

"KAZE?"

"Yeah, Kairi, remember that conversation I heard, well apparently, that girl is ME, so long story short I'm being chased by my insane mom who wants to kidnap me."

"Go with Riku, he knows the village like the back of…"

Riku grabbed my hand and sprinted before Kairi could finish.

He kept sprinting, faster than I could run so he dragged me most of the way.

He twisted down alleyways, back roads and stores. He suddenly stopped and pulled me behind a pile of boxes in an alley.

We both sat down to catch our breath. I snuggled into his chest.

"I feel like my life's on fast forward. Everything's happening so fast. It's like hell, only 14 times worse."

"Why 14?"

"Cause your helping me."

He snickered, and wrapped his arms around me.

"We should go to the police."

"Sweeeeeetieeeee! Don't run away, that boy can't help you!" My mom jeered.

"She saw you." I whispered, horrified.

"No, that's a good thing, I'll make a break for it, then you go left, then take the second right, then left again, and keep running forward, Kairi's dad threw a town meeting, if you run on stage or start screaming people will helping."

"Why?"

"Kairi's dad's the mayor. Anyway, wait until your mom leaves before you start running."

"But…"

"Then remember left, and then the second right, then left again, and keep running forward."

"But…"

"Remember, and don't worry about me, I know how to fight."

I kissed him. I know, stupid thing to do with the stress of the situation, but I needed to tell him how thankful I am, with only 3 seconds.

He pulled away, "Whoa, okay then, I'm off."

He ran deeper into the shadows. What? He's ditching? THAT SON OF A…

"Hey! Is Kaze running from you? Aren't you her mom?" I heard him call from outside.

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"Mm-hm, anyways, I'll take you to Kaze, she's a bit of a drama queen sometimes huh?"

I heard footsteps running in the opposite direction.

I got up, okay, left. I started running. I counted despite my racing thoughts.

One, two, okay, take the second right.

Almost immediately I had to turn left.

Oh.

I almost stopped, that's a lot of people.

I tried to increase my speed, unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"KAZE!"

I looked up to see Sora and Kairi waving me over from the stage. Suddenly everyone turned to look at me.

I ran up the steps, 2 at a time. Without delay the mayor asked me where my dad was.

"Lying unconscious in a pile of broken glass in our kitchen."

Murmurs ran through the crowd.

"Riku's trying to lead my mom in the opposite direction."

More whispers, I was getting impatient.

Suddenly the ground shook and the middle of the crowd fell over.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Someone screamed, and then the smoke came.

I think everyone started coughing, but soon a greenish mist began to rise, I must've inhaled it, seeing as I tasted something UBER sweet and everything began to swim before my eyes.

I fuzzily saw the mayor on the ground, Sora was falling over, and Kairi was doubled over, trying to cough out the smoke.

I barely felt the blow when I fell to the ground, the last thing I saw was my mom leaning over me.

"Very good Subject #1, but not good enough…"

* * *

**I have a week off of school for Thanksgiving, so I'll update more. **

**Sorry about the speed, that's the point of this chapter, to show how fast everything went.**


	5. Chapter 5, Itex is an Unfriedly Word

_Happiness is a butterfly, which when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you _

**Chapter 5, Itex is an Unfriendly Word **

Okay, remember, when the first thing you do is realize you're sitting in a dog kennel, something BAD is about to happen.

Not GOOD, **BAD**.

I silently opened my eyes, aware of clean.

That's right, clean.

I leaned forward, shuddering as my hair brushed against the wooden top, and looked through the squares of metal.

Everything was a grayish color, like the back room of the pound, except there were, things looking back at me.

'Things' is the way to describe them.

For example, the kid with fins popping out the side of his head, one eye bigger than the other, and patches of scales randomly placed. Whenever it opened its mouth a white stone fell out.

Then there was the youngster with dog-like features, he had human eyes, a mouth, and arms, but the rest was dog, and he was scratching himself behind the ear, tufts of fur flying everywhere.

I incoherently grumbled my disgust. What the hell is going on?

I looked around for something, ANYTHING that could help my situation.

I saw a logo, "Itex?" I asked aloud.

"It seems that #1's awake."

I slid deeper into the cage, pulling my knees to my chest.

Don't panic, don't panic, people are coming to SAVE you. I mean, they have to, right? I mean, I was kidnapped in broad-fucking-daylight, which has got to grab the attention of SOMEONE, right?

So all I have to do is wait patiently until I'm rescued.

Yeah, they're probably searching for me RIGHT now.

**--3 YEARS LATER-- **

"Happy birthday Riku!" Everyone called to me.

I sighed, 3 years.

"BLOW OUT THE DAMN CANDLES ASSHOLE!" My sister (who was 13, but looked 15) screamed.

I blew softly, the candles sparked, then relit.

Everyone around me started cracking up.

"Oh, I love trick candles!" I heard my sister say faintly, until she noticed…

"Hey, where's Riku?"

* * *

I tied my boat to the dock and took off my shoes.

Alone at last.

I climbed up into the tree house, then lay down and sighed again.

Seeing as all my friends were at my birthday party, I had about 10 minutes to be alone.

I closed my eyes, letting the sound of the waves wash over me.

Kaze should be here next to me, holding my hand, laughing at the trick candles.

My watch beeped, time for depression meds.

I took the bottle out of my pocket, plopped one into my mouth, and then swallowed it without water.

I felt emotion fill me, happiness, calm; the depression was shoved into a corner of my mind for the rest of the day.

I got up and groaned, Yashi's gonna kill me anyway, so what's four more minutes?

I took the zip-line and crawled into the shortcut to the other side of the islet, from there I went into 'The Secret Place'.

Sora and Kairi are dumbasses, thinking I'm completely unaware of the cave.

I snickered as I looked at all the carvings they drawn, thinking nobody'd ever see it.

"You miss her?" A soft voice asked.

I spun around, pulling up my fists.

There was a girl, one I've never seen before.

She looked almost EXACTLY like Kaze.

Same butterscotch eyes, same voice, hell, the only different thing was her curly brown hair!

"Who are you?"

"I'm a clone, one of six. Your friend is one too, in fact, she's the strongest."

"I meant your name."

"I'm KS-1, but you can call me Kale."

"KS-1?"

"That's what the clones are named, there's me, Key, Karasu, Kali, Kailua, and your friend, Kaze."

"Where IS Kaze? And which KS is she?"

"She's Subject 1, or KS-6, and she's at Itex."

"Itex? How am I supposed to get there?"

"It's also known as 'The School', and you can't 'get' there, it's on another planet!"

"The School? So she's okay?"

"Far from it, The School's a lab, she's being used as part of an avian-human project. She's in hell."

"WHAT?"

"She's got big wings attached to her back, she's endured surgery that could make a grown man scream and cry in pain (I'm not saying she didn't), she's been spliced with the DNA of a freakin' blue jay for goodness sakes! If she was 'fine' I wouldn't BE here, now would I?"

I lifted my hands in the air, "Whatever, by the way, I need to get out of here, I kinda escaped from…"

"Your birthday party, I know. I'll talk to you later, you live across the street from Kaze, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll find your room or something, so change in a bathroom."

I nodded and crawled out of the cave then sprinted back to the dock.

I just sat down to catch my breath when I heard it…

"RIKU!"

I groaned and hid my head in my hands, anything but her…

Shima wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Yashi said that you were going to die! I thought you might be hiding from her here! Oh thank goodness you're still here! I don't want you to die, do YOU want to die? What's it like being 15? Huh? HUH? Oh, who's Kaze? Nobody ever said anything about her. I think your hair's pretty, do YOU think your hair's pretty? Can I braid it? Can I put it in a ponytail? What was Kaze's hair like? Was it pretty? Is it true her hair was blue? Did she dye it? Does dye mean kill? I like that word. Dye, dye, dye. It's a funny word; do YOU think it's a funny word? Happy birthday! Why is June named JUNE? What does June mean? How do you spell it? What's Kaze's birthday? What does Kaze mean? What does…?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY SHIMA!"

"Gosh, you don't have to yell." She crossed her arms and pouted, only letting me see the back of her silver hair.

I stood up and pulled her to her feet, "Come on, I'll race you to the main island."

"YAY!" She squealed, then jumped into her boat (which she forgot to tie up), I untied mine and jumped in too, only to find her paddling away.

"CHEATER!"

* * *

When you wake up in a bed, it's a bad thing.

I learned that on my first day, when I got my wings.

If you're not in your kennel, expect the worst. It usually means that the white-coats gave you a new 'upgrade' and want to try it out.

It hurts. They tried out the intelligence and stamina promotions by having me run through a maze. The sides were spiky and scratched my face; the bottom would heat up to 300 degrees if I slowed down.

That's when I learned how to read minds.

I don't know what happened, I just suddenly saw the maze's layout in my head, then some things like 'maybe we should keep the bottom hot', and 'sharpen the walls, they're not affecting her anymore'.

I reached out gently, what did they do to me THIS time?

'Vision promotion', 'Night vision should work', 'Zooms in 30,000 miles', 'Should be controllable'. I cut them off.

Vision improvement, glory.

I should've escaped with the other clones, but as always, heroic Kaze goes last and gets caught.

"Open your eyes Subject."

"Oh, are you sure you're talking to me? 'Cause I go by LOTS of names." I mumbled sarcastically.

I got the usual cattle-prod to the hip, it hurts like shit, trust me.

I pried open my eyes with a groan.

"Ugh, what now? I was enjoying a nice dream in which you all burn in helllll…why can I practically SEE the molecules on the ceiling?"

'Her vision works.', 'turn off the lights'.

The lights clicked off, one of the white-coats picked up a scalpel.

"What the hell are you planning on doing with that, you can seriously hurt someone with that mister!"

The lights snapped on and the doctors took a couple notes.

"Should we run more tests to try out her powers?"

"No?" I offered.

I felt the pinch right then, I get it.

They tricked me.

I have the feeling I'm gonna wake up in the BED again…

* * *

I heard a small knock on my window.

I grunted and checked my clock; 11:45.

I tumbled out of bed and pushed open the window. Kale climbed in cat-like.

"Do you have any idea what TIME it is?" I hissed, she shrugged, "Sorry, I just can't be seen."

"Anyway, what's so important that you can't be seen, you wake me up at an ungodly time, and you crawl through my window?"

"I have a message from Kaze, and a few ideas on how to save her."

That changes things a little, "So you want a drink?" I asked.

"Water please."

"So that's it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you technically need to get off the planet, then manage to go to the most populated (yet forgotten) world in the galaxy, Earth."

"What was the message from Kaze?"

"Don't try saving me, I'm going to escape."

"So why are you telling me how to save her?"

"Because there's no way in hell she's going to be able to escape."

"So all I have to do if tamper with the keyhole in the cave?"

"NO! That'll put you a shit load of trouble! You need to find a less dangerous way, like take smaller steps."

"Such as?"

"I don't know, build a fucking raft of something! I have to leave, I'll leave the creative thinking to you."

"Wait! You said Kaze was spliced with bird DNA, are all the clones spliced?"

She nodded, "I'm cat."

She pulled open the window, "You never saw me." She said in an undertone, then jumped out into the night.

I closed the window and laughed, build a raft? Yeah right! I can just screw with the keyhole and I'll be one step closer to getting Kaze!

But the raft idea sounds like fun, maybe I can use it as an excuse to keep Sora and Kairi busy…

It was like a light bulb clicked in my head, "I got it!"…

* * *

You know, life sucks when you've grown and they never gave you a new cage.

Oh, and they keep the wood bare.

I mean, I'm their platinum member, don't I get a blanket? Or a 'cage sweet cage' wall hanging?

Or maybe a book. Yeah, definitely a book.

I heard the doors bang open, then the wheeling of a cart.

The cart stopped right in front of me, and the box across from me was opened.

I took a peek at who was lying there.

A girl, a little girl.

Anger rose inside me, she can't be older than 6! What the hell?

They dumped her in the cage and I hissed at them.

"Someone's enjoying her new teeth." The white-coat teased. He stuck his finger in my cage.

I bit it. Hard.

He started screaming. Loud.

I thought my eardrums would shatter, but I held tight. He tried to pull his finger out, but he couldn't, and my head hurt from him smashing it against the cage door. I bit down more, my teeth cutting through his skin.

Blood began to flow through my mouth, and I could feel the bone between my 'fangs', I wasn't in the mood to have a finger in my cage in case they made me eat it (which they do, trust me) so I let go.

He took one look at his hand and screamed even louder (and higher, like a little girl), I smiled with my bloody daggers, "Yes, in fact, I AM enjoying my new teeth. Thank you very much."

* * *

**Review! Sorry about the time skip, it'll fill in due time. **

**Sorry about the gross stuff too, don't sue me if you throw up.**


	6. Chapter 6, The Not So Great Escape

_I only ask to be free. The butterflies are free _

**Chapter 6, The (Not So) Great Escape **

I watched over the girl until she awoke. I don't know why, she just seemed like me somehow.

I kept my eyes on her when she tossed and turned, I stared as she mumbled stuff.

I marveled at her tanned skin, I was born in Belize and don't even have skin that healthy (but I'm part albino so I shouldn't complain). Her blond hair naturally curled into ringlets, mine always just drifted, so I cut it, but her curls were so bright and pretty.

I was almost jealous, but I knew if I felt badly about her I might stop watching her.

So after 3 hours of unblinking guarding, she roused.

She looked around, passing over my cage, I reached out slowly.

Her thoughts were, 'OH NO, I'M BACK AT THE SCHOOL!', 'Their thoughts are so sad.', and 'Please hurry Max!'

Wait, 'their thoughts are so sad'? She can read minds too?

'Oh, who are you? Can you read thoughts too?'

I tapped the door, and then waved, 'Yup, I'm the one with blue hair; I saw you get put in'.

'Do you have wings too?'

'Too? You mean I'm not the only one?'

'No! There are 5 others too! Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. We call ourselves 'The Flock''

'Like a flock of birds?'

'Yeah, Max's the leader. I'm Angel.'

'Is that a nickname?'

'Well, kinda, most of us don't know our own name, and some of us, like Nudge, know, but gave herself a nickname to be safe.'

'I know my name, but you should give me a nickname, just in case.'

'What's your name?'

'Kaze Safaia Waters.'

'That's a pretty name.'

'Thanks.'

The doors banged open, 'Let's get Subjects 1 and 11. They can both run the courses.'

'I'm #1, so that's my call.'

'I'm #11.'

'I'm sorry, these courses stink.'

* * *

Sora and Kairi met me at the paopu tree. Surprised to see me less emo.

"I know what the problem is. The memories." I began. "This island is full of them, so we should go."

"What?"

"We should build a raft, and then get off of this planet! We sail to another island, after that we'll get a spaceship, then we'll be off!"

"A-are you sure?"

I nodded, "Totally, I'm so sick of feeling emo! I mean, Kaze is probably never gonna be found again, let's just get over it and LEAVE!"

Sora slapped me on the back and Kairi hugged me, "There's our old Riku!"

I wrapped one arm around Kairi, then playfully punched Sora, "Let's get started!"

* * *

We were sitting in Kairi's living room, a large piece of paper in front of us.

We were to busy discussing how we were supposed to do this, we didn't see the mayor walk in.

"Hello Sora, Riku, what's going on?"

"We're building a raft to sail to another island, then get a spaceship and leave the planet."

"Okay, have fun kids." He left the room.

"He doesn't believe us."

I laughed, "Oh well. His loss. We'll just leave a note or something for him."

"Hey Riku? What happens if we find Kaze?"

"I don't know, I think she might be dead, but if we do, we'll invite her to come along."

"Will we ever return home?"

I paused, "Maybe, to visit and keep our parents in check."

"And the witches?"

"And the witches."

"Can't do things without the witches." Sora joked.

* * *

That night we finished the plan. Kairi kept them and Sora and I walked home.

Sora went into his house 3 houses away, and I took a little 'detour' to the islet.

I crawled into the cave, and then brushed the dirt and vines off of the keyhole.

"So how am I going to do this….?"

* * *

4 days later Max, Nudge, and Iggy joined Angel in cages all around us.

Angel introduced, and I waved like a good mutant freak.

Oh, and apparently my little 'biting' stunt didn't go over to well. I was scheduled to die with the flock.

Psh, die, yeah RIGHT! When I get big angel wings…oh yeah.

I mean, when I get biggER angel wings (although they technically aren't angel wings, more like BIRD wings, but you get it, hopefully).

So my cage was thrown onto the cart, next to Max's.

The eraser, Ari, seemed to know Max, and out his finger in her cage, just to tease her.

"Bite it." I whispered, I think she did, seeing as Ari started screaming and trying to pull his finger out.

Aww, man! You should have SEEN it!

But you can't, seeing as you're not at the school.

Ari pulled his hand out and the cart rattled outside, then it was pushed over and we all toppled to the ground.

Ouch.

"Fucking cheap-shot-person-y-thing." I mumbled, to daze to know which was up, down, or right in front of me.

I curled up and pushed against both sides of the cage, as hard as I freaking could.

'CRACK', 'BANG!' My head smashed against the metal part of the cart as I broke through the kennel.

Pretty birdies. Tweet tweet! Chirp chirp….

Ohmygod I'M BECOMING A CARTOON CHARACTER!

**SNAP OUT OF IT!**

I jumped up, shook out my cramped muscles, and threw the cart at a couple of white-coats. I ripped through the cages that held Iggy, Nudge, and Angel.

"Go!" I told them, and then proceeded to save Max from Ari, who was kicking her cage around.

Okay, how are we going to do this?

"Heeeeeeeeeeere boy, heeeeeeeere Ari!" I called, trying to imitate the calling of a dog.

He looked up long enough for me to run over, elbow him in the gut, and kick the lock off of Max's cage.

Max flew up, and I noticed all these falcons flew down and started attacking people.

BIIIIIIIG MISTAKE.

Ari threw me through a wall, when I found out what was going on, I was lying in a pile of carts and bags, a half wolf beast running at me.

I groaned and grabbed 2 things, a backpack and shoulder bag and swung them.

Sha-BAM! The bags both hit him in the face at the same time. I swung my foot up and kicked him back, then sprinted outside and took off (still holding the bags).

"Hey! Over here!" I looked up, Angel waved to me from several hundred feet higher.

"I don't know, this is my first time being out of that cage! I've never flown before!"

I suddenly had 2 bird kids pulling at my arms, "Come on, it's better when you're higher!"

I gained altitude, and the others went higher, urging me to follow.

So I did.

Finally they stopped, and the flock slapped high fives, and started laughing.

I just couldn't believe how high I was. I was flying.

F-L-Y-I-N-G! The wind whipped through my hair, clouds spread out underneath me.

I can't even describe how…free and happy I felt.

No wonder I used to dream of this.

"Hey! We need to give you a nickname!" Nudge shouted over at me.

"My real name is Kaze!" I yelled back.

The flock flew around me, "Hmmm, what kind of nickname should she have?"

"She's smart!" Angel said.

"She's also strong enough to rip apart our cages!"

"But she's VERY smart!"

"She looks like a very pale Hawaiian!"

"What's the first thing that pops into your mind when you think of Hawaii?"

"That one really bright flower, what's it called?"

"Hibiscus?"

"Yeah!"

"We should call her that, Hibiscus!"

"But I'm not Hawaiian, I'm from Belize!" I protested.

"Too bad! That's your new nickname, be happy, the rest of us got bad ones!"

I laughed, then I flew next to Max, "Where are we going? You're the leader, so I'll follow you."

Suck up-y, I know, but that's almost exactly what she wanted me to say, seeing as she was worried about me trying to steal her position.

"Let's find a burger stand or something."

* * *

I paddled to the islet, I had to hurry before the storm hit.

The raft was done and it kept Sora and Kairi busy, so busy that they didn't notice the changes around the place.

Like how the sky darkened over the past few days, and how everyone seemed to be on the edge of their sanity.

I tied my boat to the dock, then climbed on just as the clouds began to form. Climbed a tree and looked around, nothing's different except…the sand by the paopu tree! It's darker!

I jumped down and headed through the shack and across the bridge (because only a complete numb-skull would swim in this weather). I examined the darker sand. It was going to be a while before it became a portal.

I sat down, plenty of time for Sora and Kairi to catch up, then they can join me.

I tied my boat to the dock, next to Riku's.

I climbed to the dock; glad that for once Sora and Riku weren't here telling me 'Oh Kairi, Let the GUYS handle the hard work!'

Well guess what suckers, I'M the one who went and checked on the freaking raft! HA!

I ran my hands along the wood, checking to make sure that is wasn't just broken in one spot.

Nope, seems sturdy.

I shivered, it's cold, I should probably go into the cave before I get pneumonia.

I ran across the island, then crawled through the little opening.

Well, it's not like there's a hearth with a nice fire but this is a start.

I looked around, remembering all the times Sora and I drew these carvings.

I was tracing the wall when I brushed away the creepers and saw a glimpse of white.

I pulled on the vine and the entire plant collapsed, showing a door.

It was so, interesting…

I couldn't help it, I put my hand on it.

Pain shot through my body, and I staggered back, but it still felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest.

An orb of light left my body, I saw it glimmer, then form a heart, and fly through the cave toward the sky.

Then the darkness came…

* * *

After we ate our hamburgers and stole some poor sap's (who was very rich) credit card and figured out their pin number (LONG STORY) we checked into a motel for the night.

I brushed through the EXTREME tangles in my hair, and it hurt like shit. Nudge was talking my ear off, Max was doing the laundry so I was sitting in a towel, Fang was helping her, and the other watched TV.

I just finished the last dreadlock thing and turned around to let Nudge braid my (now nice and not dirty feeling) hair.

"I need to dye my hair." I said randomly, "Something with highlights."

"Why?"

"Because my blue hair's going to attract to much attention, maybe I should go brunette."

"Why not get contacts too." Max joked, handing me my clothes.

"I'd hate to! My eyes and bracelet are the only ways the other clones know it's me."

Everyone in the room started laughing, "Good one Hibiscus!"

I went into the bathroom, opening it a crack so they could hear me, "No really, I'm a clone of someone names KS."

I threw the towel in a hamper and sat down again.

Everyone stared at me, until Iggy said "Sweet!"

Everyone laughed again and continued whatever they were doing.

"Hey, I still have these bags, let's see what in them and if it's worth salvaging, Itex screwed with all their stuff so it should be untraceable.

I zipped open the backpack and peered in. My heart nearly stopped.

"Holy…."

* * *

**Ha! Cliff hanger! Fun, fun, fun! **

**I'll post more later, 'cause I have a limit of 8 pages.**


	7. Chapter 7, OMFGWTF!

_A pun is the lowest form of humor, unless you thought of it yourself _

**Chapter 7, OMFGWTF! **

I was pissed, here I had a perfectly good plan, and Sora and Kairi screwed it up!

So now, I'm stuck saving Kaze by myself.

I walked out into the 'Third District'.

After the portal opened, it took me to a planet called ' Traverse Town'; I don't know what I was looking for, maybe a ship, or…

"Riku? Is that you?"

I spun around, Kale was waving at me. I ran over.

"Did you tamper with the keyhole? Another star burned out!"

Huh?

She grabbed my arm and pointed upward, "See!" I noticed a speck of light flicker, then fade.

"That's what happens when you screw with the keyholes!"

I didn't know what to say, I was about to respond when I heard another familiar voice saying, "We should find Riku and Kairi…" blah, etc. You get it.

Sora's here.

Kale pushed me gently, "Go ahead, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Say hi, if you guys want you can stay with me, I have a house here."

I walked forward, and he saw me, "Riku..."

* * *

"What's in the bag Hibiscus?"

I blinked, then closed it, "You know those movies, where they have those stacks of 100 dollar bills all put together in little piles in those briefcases? How much money is in one of those little stacks?"

"I think a thousand dollars, why?"

I dumped out the contents of the bag, "CAUSE WE'RE FREAKIN' RICH!"

The kids stared in awe at the bundles of money, the credit cards and the pin notes.

Max examined a credit card, Fang read through the notes, Angel and Gazzy started counting the piles, and Nudge asked, "What's in the other bag?"

I opened it, "A tiny camera, a small video camera, a miniature laptop, and some wires."

"Hibiscus, I think we have enough money to get your hair dye."

"Heck, we could buy the hotel!"

I closed the smaller case with electronics and started collecting money and cards and notes. I slid out 2 bills, "I think we should go shopping."

I got some cheap clothes and shoes, some brown hair dye, non perishable food, 5 backpacks, some walkie-talkies, water bottles, and other important stuff.

I gave the lady the dollar bills and she looked at me, "Does your mom know you're buying this?"

I gave her a 'WTF' look, "Excuse me? My MOTHER? Are you commenting on my height?"

She quickly apologized and gave me and Max the huge bags. We walked back to the hotel and started packing everything. The others watched TV, showered and slept.

"'Are you commenting on my height?' Genius."

I laughed, "I have my moments." I answered while writing Angel's name on the inside of her backpack, then packed her stuff in it.

"I'll finish up; you go and change your hair color." Max said, tossing me the box of dye.

I went into the bathroom and opened the box. It contained 2 dyes, the dark reddish brown and I was supposed to use that all over my head, and the other was for in the morning, when I'd put little copper highlights in.

I turned on the shower; I wet my hair and rubbed in the dye, then watched the magic work…

* * *

"I don't get it, why didn't you say he could come? Now I have to find him AGAIN!" I explained to Donald and Goofy.

"Well Sora, did you really want to lie to him?" Donald snapped back, I shook my head.

We were back at Wonderland, to explain to the Queen of Hearts that Alice wasn't on the planet.

We into her courtyard, and what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

It was KAZE! The only thing different was her black hair, it was longer and pulled back in a ponytail.

But it was HER she had those warm yellow eyes, pale skin, and nose!

She was talking to the Queen, and then she turned and headed into the lotus garden.

"You talk to the Queen, I need to follow her, I'll explain later." I told Goofy, and then ran after her.

* * *

"Kaze! KAZE!"

I stopped, Kaze, here? I thought she was at the school!

A little kid ran over to me, "Umm…what are you doing?" he asked.

"Tai-chi, now, can I help you with something?"

"What are you talking about Kaze? Aren't you coming back with us? If Riku saw you he'd snap to it!"

Did that munchkin just call me Kaze?

I stood up straight, "I'm not Kaze, but I know her, I'm a fellow clone." I held out my hand. "Any friend of Kaze is my friend, what's your name kid? Mine's Karasu."

He shook my hand, "Sora, what do you mean, clone?"

"Kaze is a clone, one out of 6. I'm KS-2; Kaze is KS-6, which means she's the strongest."

"A clone?"

"We have feelings too! And hearts!" I snapped.

"Sorry. I just, can't believe you're a clone, next thing I know you'll have a wolf tail!"

I laughed, "Oh, I don't have the wolf tail, that's Key, I have the RACOON tail." I explained, waving the bushy black and gray thing around.

How he failed to notice this, I'll never know.

His eyes widened, "Does Kaze have a tail?"

I shook my head, "No, Kaze has bird wings, blue jay to be exact."

"COOL!"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Here." I took off one of my bracelets (I have a lot, seeing as I MADE them), then handed over to him.

"What's this?"

"If you wear it, the other clones will know you're a friend, and they'll help you."

"What do you mean, help me?"

"I saw your future when you shook my hand; you're going to need all the help you can get, seeing as you have 2 long journeys ahead of you."

His face fell, "What about Riku and Kairi?"

I smiled, "I can't see that far, but I think everything will be okay. Besides, if you need help, you can always come here, or even Traverse Town, I'll contact Kale so if you ever stop there she'll give you a hand. Just keep wearing the bracelet."

He looked up and smiled, "Thanks Karasu."

He turned around and left and I continued my Tai-chi…

* * *

"Hibiscus, wake up!" Angel shook me awake.

I got up and rubbed my eyes, "Hmm?"

"We're hungry and Iggy's not awake, can you use the money to get food?"

I smiled, "I'll cook."

* * *

After a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes I went back into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

Staring back at me was a pale girl with 'naturally' auburn hair that cascaded down to her chest, liquid butterscotch eyes and large blue bird wings.

I looked at the highlights, maybe I'll save them for later, my hair is so long I almost ran out of dye and my hair's lighter than it's supposed to be.

I walked back out and put the highlighting kit in my backpack. I had shoved all the money at the bottom and put my clothes over it, then I put the electronics in between some of the clothes. The food and walkie-talkie lay on top of the pile, my water bottle next to it.

Sad how just 3 years ago I was rich as Scrooge, now everything I own can fit in a backpack.

"Let's check out." Max said after everyone finished looking through their packs.

"Where are we going Max?" Angel asked.

" New York City."

After about an hour of flying I got the hang of it. I even started doing little flips and sped up.

"How fast can you go Hibiscus?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't tested it yet."

"Try flying straight up as fast as you can."

I took a deep breath, and then twisted upward and begun to gather speed.

Faster, come on wings, FLAP!

Suddenly everything was a blur, and the wind swooshed all around me, and I noticed little traces of color followed me.

Then I remembered, warp speed.

I flew back down at the same speed; everyone looked at me with surprise.

I ignored them, and pulled out my hearing aid.

I didn't suddenly lose hearing; I didn't turn over, NOTHING HAPPENED.

That's right, N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

I could hear again.

* * *

**I know this chapter's short, but you'll get another soon. **

**HAPPY ****TURKEY**** DAY!**


	8. Chapter 8, Mondays Suck

_Humor is emotional chaos remembered in tranquility _

**SORRY! My damn brother hacked my account and did that, the story is NOT discontinued, thank you very much! **

**Chapter 8, Mondays Suck **

I had just finished my Tai-Chi and I felt perfectly relaxed.

Lucky for me, I may be the Queen's adviser, but she doesn't need me for another 20 minutes.

I walked up to the prettiest flower with my pencil and sketchbook in hand.

"Hey, do you mind posing for 15 minutes so I can draw you?"

"Give me a potion."

"I mean, you're so pretty! I'm sure the Queen would reward you if I drew you for her."

"Give me a potion."

"Do you KNOW who I am? I am the Queen's royal ADVISER bitch! POSE DAMMIT!"

"Give me a potion."

I sighed, "Damn flowers." I tossed it one and it went into full bloom.

I sat down in front of it and began to sketch; I finished in about 10 minutes.

It closed and I packed up. I'll color it in later, seeing as I left my color pencils in my dorm, besides, I only have like, 20 different shades of red.

I went back to my dorm and put the book down, then changed into my black dress with red roses on it. I went to open my door, but it wouldn't move.

"Hello? Hey! This isn't funny!" I pounded on the door.

"No, it's not." I felt a weapon against the back of my neck, "Go to your sketchbook, and write a letter, you've just been kidnapped."

I sighed, I REALLY hate Mondays.

* * *

"Why'd you leave Riku? He was just conversing with his friends."

I sighed, "Because, he replaced me and Kairi with those idiots."

Kale shook her head, "No, he didn't."

I turned to face her, "Oh yeah? What can you read his MIND or something?" I snapped.

She nodded, "He was looking for you and Kairi. Did you know he fought a giant 3-headed dog/THING to get information about you? Or that he traveled through a freaking jungle following some guy who couldn't speak English to find you? He freaking interrupted a royal court! Do you HONESTLY think he replaced you?"

"Don't listen to the girl Riku, she's lying." A smooth voice broke the silence.

I spun around; there was 2 people, a girl with black hair and a woman with, umm, SOMETHING on her head.

I looked back at Kale, she shrugged, "He doesn't have to believe me Maleficent, he can go with you if he wants, just let me give him something."

She reached into her pocket and handed me a silver chain with a tag that said 'friend' attached to it, "If you wear it, the other 5 clones know you're a friend."

"Thanks." I said, and put it on. I turned around; the girl with black hair was suddenly in front of me, holding out her hand,

"Give it to me; you have no need for useless trinkets."

I shook my head, "Hey, kid, I'll go with you, but I'm keeping my stuff."

"Besides, the clasp disappeared; Karasu did something to it so it doesn't get stolen."

I looked at my arm; there was no visible way of getting it off. I shrugged, "I guess it's mine."

I turned around to say goodbye to Kale, but she was gone.

I felt a little betrayed, but I went with the others anyway.

Maybe they have a ship…

* * *

"Sora, who was that girl you followed?"

I shook my head, "I told you, I thought I knew her, but I didn't, she looked like this girl from the islands."

Suddenly 3 large heartless appeared, those 'big bodies' or whatnot.

"Oh crap, we've only defeated one at a time!" I moaned.

I pulled out the keyblade, and then started firing magic at them. All three of them just absorbed it.

One blew fire in my face, and then bashed me against a fruit stand, one attacked Donald until he passed out, and the last one sat on Goofy. I admit this wasn't our proudest moment.

"Hi-YAH!" A shrill, feminine voice called out, the one on top of Goofy disappeared into the darkness. Then a large sword whooshed past my face (about half an inch away from my nose) and stabbed the heartless trying to sneak up on me.

Then I saw a girl with creamy white hair pulled back into a messy bun punch the last big body, then she leapt (like a jackrabbit) and grabbed her sword then forced it through the last foe.

She turned around (again) and dumped a potion on Donald and Goofy's crumpled bodies.

Then she bowed to me and pulled me out of the wreckage.

"Good to see another friend, the name's Kailua, I'm KS-4. Spliced with a bunny rabbit."

I nodded, "Okay, I'm going to pretend I get what you're saying."

Her yellow eyes narrowed, "Well, you're wearing the bracelet, where did you get it?"

"It was given to me."

"By WHO?"

"Why do you care?"

"I want to make sure I didn't waste my time, now who gave it to you?"

"A girl, she said her name was Karasu."

Kailua's look softened, "You idiot, you're wearing the bracelet that calls you a friend of the clones! When we introduce ourselves you introduce yourself and who gave you it! Didn't Karasu tell you this?"

I shook my head, "I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

"I repeat, good to see another friend, need a guide?"

I nodded, THANK GOD! This town is huge!

"Oh, and by the way, welcome to Agrabah!"

* * *

When we got to New York I looked around.

"How do I know this is New York? Why do I know that central park is down there?" I asked, pointing downward.

"You have a map, kinda like a GPS, in your head, telling you which way is which, what place you're at, how to get to that place, etc. It just doesn't work if you're driving, which sucks." Max explained.

"Well, speaking of central park, I think we should land there." Fang suggested

Seeing as the rest of the flock nodded, and I'm a temporary member who nobody but Angel trusts, I nodded too.

"Then let's go!" Max commanded, pointed downward, then diving.

I hung back, trying not to go to fast, or too slow, but I don't get it.

I helped them escape, and I gave them money and backpacks and gear, so why doesn't Max like me?

Angel flashed a concerned look at me.

'Don't worry; Max and the rest are always like that.'

I shrugged, and continued to make and effort to not draw attention to myself.

Unfortunately we landed in the middle of a concert, someone called the 'Taylor Twins' or whatnot.

I sighed, everybody seemed psyched about this, but these are just some brats that can't even sing and have their lyrics written for them by their rich bastards of parents.

But since almost everyone hated me I kept that to myself and played little-miss-good-person.

I miss Riku and the others.

* * *

"I wish…for your freedom Genie!" Aladdin cried.

I smiled, time to go, nobody needs the bunny anymore.

While everyone was distracted I jumped out the hole in Aladdin's house. Then I ran all the way to my crappy, one roomed house (kinda), but hey! It was home!

I shifted through my drawings, stupid things done on cardboard/whatever I could find drawn with a piece of charcoal. I found the one I was looking for…

I picked it up and attached it to the wall, I picked up my coal, and drew a checkmark.

I smiled at the picture of Sora stuck in the broken fruit stand. I drew it maybe a month ago.

I heard the floorboard creak and something pointing at my neck.

"Listen here, you're coming with me. Got it memorized?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to bother us until Sora's second journey…"

"Shut up!"

I lifted my hands in defeat, "Okay man, just let me do something!"

I picked up another drawing, checked it and threw it out the window.

"There, done."

* * *

"Hey, where's Kailua?" I asked, I didn't even get to thank her!

"Gawrsh, I think she left." Goofy said, I sighed.

"WAK!" Donald cried.

"What now Donald!" I asked, then laughed as I got a good look.

A piece of grayish paper had blown into his face; I grabbed it, then examined it.

It was a crude drawing of someone in a black cloak pointing a weapon at the neck of someone who looked a lot like Kailua. There was a big checkmark drawn on the corner.

"Where did Kailua say she lived again?" I asked…

I looked at the drawings on her wall; all of them had checkmarks on them.

I compared the drawings, " Kailua drew this, but what does it mean? Where IS she?"

Then I noticed it. A drawing of me in the fruit stand, the moment before I met her.

In the corner was a checkmark.

"She's been kidnapped." I whispered…

* * *

**Okay, I repeat, I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THE STORY! **

**That was a stupid joke my brother played, SORRY!**


	9. Chapter 9, The Voices, THE VOICES!

_I value my garden more for being full of blackbirds than of cherries, and very frankly give them fruit for their songs _

**Chapter 9, The Voices, THE VOICES!**

Okay, by now you're probably think, 'Dude! Why don't you just get out of there, you have money, you have…stuff, if they don't trust you screw them!'

Well, it's the New York thing. I was actually planning on ditching until I found out why we're going to New York…

_We all huddled around a campfire, trying to roast different things on a fire. _

_"Yum, bologna!" Iggy cheered as he ate the lunch meat off the stick. _

_"Ugh, don't do bananas." Nudge said, throwing it over her shoulder. _

_"S'mores!" I cheered. _

_"This is fun, almost like summer camp!" Gazzy exclaimed, _

_"Yeah, 'Camp BUMMER' for mutant freaks." Fang replied sarcastically. _

_I yawned, "I'm going to sleep, night y'all." I walked a little ways off then took off my backpack and curled up on the ground, shielding my thoughts to make sure Angel doesn't see my dreams. _

_Just when I closed my eyes I heard Max whisper, "Is she asleep?" _

_I heard small footsteps so I concentrated on making my breathing even. "Yup." Angel whispered. _

_"Anyway, as I was saying earlier, while I was at the School I got little bits of information about our parents. Like, the doctors at the hospitals gave us over to the school. Nudge, they told your parents you died. Iggy, your mom died." _

_I heard Nudge sob, and Iggy cuss. Gazzy mumbled, "What about us? 2 years apart? So how did the doctors take us?" _

_I heard tears in Angel's voice, "They sold us to them, and they WANTED to help the school." _

_"WHAT?!" _

_"Shhh! You don't want to wake her." _

_I stirred a little, then shifted so I could hear better, continuing the charade. _

_"Why can't she hear?" Nudge asked. _

_"C-cause, her mom is the director!" _

_Wait, what? _

_Silence fell. "What about me and Max?" Fang asked. _

_"Your mom thinks your dead, but she was a teenager when she had you, but I don't know anything about Max, sorry. But I know where they have lots and lots of information about us!" _

_"Where?" _

_"Something called 'The Institute' of something, I can't remember. I think we should ask Hibiscus, she can read minds too, she might know." _

_"But if she's related to the director…" _

_"She hates her mom, she used to be rich, but her mom took all their money and put it in a bank account 5 years before she was born, she used that money to start the program, and she made her daughter the first subject. But she also attempted cloning her old childhood friend, Kayla Smith, therefore she became KS-6." _

_Silence fell again, "W-where is this institute Angel?" _

_"New York, I'm not sure where, but it's in New York." _

So THAT'S why we're in New York, and THAT'S why I didn't off these guys like a prom dress (gross way to put it).

Oh if you're the idiotic type, I'll make things simple:

I. Need. To. Know. More. About. My. Past.

Now, if you expect me to start going all likes 'I must avenge the master.' Or, 'I will find the magic sword and learn the ancient way of the dragon.' You're in the wrong story.

Leave now and look for a kung-fu book or what not.

Oh, yeah. I have decided that this is defiantly not realistic, so there must be SOME sort of author who has it in for me.

CURSE YOU AUTHOR! GET A LIFE!

**Umm, Kaze? Who ARE you talking to? **

Oh my god I'm hearing the voices!

* * *

"Aww man, why is it we run out of supplies at the WORST time?" I groaned, we were back in Traverse Town.

"Why is it the other worlds don't have any good stores?" Donald asked me.

"Wait! Sora!" I heard a female voice shout from behind me.

I stopped and turned around, a girl with brown curly hair and wearing lots of pink ran forward.

"Oh thank god! Riku went with the bad people! He thinks you replaced him and Kairi with Donald and Goofy! I tried to stop him! You have to help him! He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Do I know you?"

She sighed and held up her arm, it had a bracelet, "KS-1, Kale, spliced with a cat."

I held up mine, "Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Karasu gave us the bracelet."

She smiled faintly, but got serious immediately, "I tried to contact you but Karasu and Kailua are gone! I can't contact them, they've been drugged or something!"

"We think Kailua might've been kidnapped, we found one of her drawings."

She sighed, "Thank you for telling me, I'll talk to the others." She turned around and ran off. "Good luck! And please, help Riku!"

"Okay!"

I turned around again, "Now, where's your nephew's store Donald?"

* * *

"Fuck you."

"Fuck You!"

"Idiot."

"Bitch!"

She looked away, "I can't believe I have to work with an imbecile like you."

I sighed; Riku, how did you get yourself INTO this mess?

_"Riku, this is Alicia, she's going to work with you." Maleficent explained. _

_"Like partners?" I asked. _

_She nodded. _

_"I don't need a partner." _

_Alicia glared at me, then turned to Maleficent. "What did I do wrong; please don't punish me like this!" _

_"That's exactly why you're working together; I can't stand your fighting anymore!" _

_"Great, I'm paired up with a British 13-year-old stuck-up. My life sucks right now." _

_"Oh! Just because you're older means your BETTER! And what's wrong with being British?" _

_"They're ANNOYING!" _

_"No we're not!" _

_"They're amusing to make fun of!" _

_"No!" _

_"Yes!" _

_"No!" _

_"Yes!" _

_"FOR GOD'S SAKE DO YOUR JOB NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHARE A ROOM!" _

_We both sighed, "Yes Maleficent." _

_"We hear and will obey." Alicia chorused. _

_"Suck up." I mumbled. _

_"Go. To. Your. Ship. NOW!" _

Yeah, that's how I got here with this infuriating bitch with an aggravating pronunciation problem, if I wasn't helping Kairi I wouldn't bother.

"What kind of 13 year old says 'imbecile'?"

"I am NOT 13!"

"Then stop acting like it!"

Her dark chocolate eyes narrowed, then she patted her short black hair, "I feel remorse for you, honestly, if I had hair like that I'd have to beat MYSELF up."

Oh no she didn't, she's going DOWN! "You look like a 20 dollar whore." I shot back, "Is that haircut supposed to be PRETTY? Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't tell."

That shut her up, "There, we're at the stupid whale, go in there, get the doll, get out." She pointed out the window.

She parked the ship behind a fin so nobody would see it.

"Don't screw this up."

I'm sorry author, I didn't mean it! PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THE VOICES!

**Sheesh, I'm not 'THE VOICES', it's me, Kale. **

For serious?

**No. I just wanted you to get your hopes up. **

Well, at least you're being honest.

**Anyway, seeing as I know YOUR name, you should know mine. **

Okay.

**Safaia. **

Isn't that my middle name?

**You don't need 2 names, I'm taking one out of your hands. **

You got a point there, but I need you to be quiet now because…

"Hey Max, you're not the only one with a voice in your head, Hibiscus has one too! Her name is Safaia!"

Great, JUST great.

**Yay! I'm known! Thanks Angel! **

"Tell your voice I said you're welcome."

Did I mention my life sucks?

* * *

I ran into the room where that doll-thing was.

Oh crap, SORA ALERT! I turned around and ran out.

"What the hell? Where's the object?"

"Sora's there, if I jacked it he'd follow us."

"HE'S STUCK HERE!"

"Oh." I turned around to go back when I saw the puppet looking up at me.

"Hi! I'm Pinocchio!"

I knelt down, "Hi, I'm Riku and that's someone who has no importance!"

"Are you playing hide-and-seek? Cause I saw you run in, then out!"

I smiled, "Yeah, Sora's 'it', you wanna join in? I can help you hide." I said, flashing a smile toward Alicia, who winked.

"Sure!" We both grabbed one of his hands and led him further into the whale…

* * *

**Yeah, I know, the chapters are kinda weak. Just humor me. **

**By the way, I have to go to school again tomorrow, so the next time I can post post is Christmas break, and then I'll have 2 weeks. I'll try and post sooner, but you can count on a new chapter three weeks from now.**


	10. Chapter 10, I Can’t Take It Anymore

_Humor is a rubber sword - it allows you to make a point without drawing blood. _

**Sorry about the long wait! I feel guilty. Anyway, I'm posting this ASAP, seeing as the brother-from-hell decided to delete the chapter I pulled together through crap-loads of school work. WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY PRIVACY? **

**And about the story, I'm not going to explain the entire Kingdom Hearts plotline (thank you very much) seeing as it's a fanfiction and not a summary, so I'm going to continue with the whole 'Kaze' bit, and then later **

**Sorry, just a little rant (here's the chapter) **

**Chapter 10, I Can't Take It Anymore **

We spent the night in trees.

Before you comment, NO WE HAVE PLENTY OF MONEY TO BUY A HOTEL ROOM, we just didn't have the time and resources, so here we were spending the night like homeless people in the rainforest. Except here sleeping in trees was illegal and in the morning a cop's going to come and give us a hard time, OH WELL, NOT MY PROBLEM.

My problem was the wind; it kept shaking the freaking tree so I had to cling for dear life.

I was JUST at the sleeping point when 2 voices popped into my head.

_Kaze?_

'Meh, not now'

**It's Kale stupid, answer her. **

'Fine, yes Kale?'

_I just met up with Riku, he was going to bust you out but he joined up with the bad people instead, AND there's people out to kidnap us, just the FYI. _

'Can I complain for a moment?'

_Umm…preferably not?_

'I'm pretending that's a yes. Okay, where should I begin? Oh, did you know that I can see super far AND in the dark, so now, AS I TRY TO SLEEP, I can click on a light in my head and see in the dark. Also, I have a voice that randomly appeared into my head when I started insulting the author, she also talks up at the worst possible times and…'

_I'm leaving._

'NO!'

**Me too. **

'YES!'

I sighed, then snuggled against the tree, this sucks big time (as everything else in my life does too)…

* * *

"Kaze, sweetie, wake up, you'll be late for school!"

I opened my eyes, I was on the couch again, and my dad was shaking me awake.

I leapt up and looked down, way! I had my little stick figure body! I wasn't 15! I didn't have an oversized chest! I was 12! I patted my back, no wings! I patted my hair, still short!

It was all a nightmare, just an ugly nightmare!

I ran into the bathroom and changed and put on makeup, then I shoved a piece of toast into my mouth and picked up my backpack, "See 'oo Dad!" I called, then ran out the door.

I was so happy, I wasn't a clone! It was still Monday! Yea…oh, I have to re-face Riku.

I vigilantly walked down, ready to strike at any unknown foe (namely, Riku-the-annoying-bastard-whom-I'm-completely-and-totally-in-love-with).

I stopped, wait, I'm thinking like I'm 15, is it the nightmare still lingering?

Arms wrapped around my waist, and a chin rested on my head, "You need to wake up now."

I laughed and clung to Riku's arm, "I am awake silly!"

His voice warped into Angel's, "Hibiscus, seriously, the police are about to shoot you!"

The entire picture washed clean like windshield-wipers on a car, and I was back in reality…

* * *

Alicia looked at me with concern. "Riku, maybe you should rest, I can drive you back and then wake you up."

I blinked back unshed tears and mumbled, "Fine."

We had a simple task, get that puppet 'Pinocchio' and bring him to Maleficent to be turned into a heartless. We not only failed, but Sora got the best of me…

_--flashback--_

_"Aren't you taking this a little too far, Kaze is dead, except it, you'll feel better if you do." Sora said with a small voice, completely out of character for him. _

_"Shut up!" I screamed, and lunged, but Alicia pulled me back. _

_"Look, I get it, she's your girlfriend, but take it out on the people who killed her." _

_"I said shut up!" I shouted, letting my voice raise an octave. _

_"No! For the last 3 fucking years you've been a walking zombie! Obsessed with the past, YOU TWO WEREN'T EVEN GOING OUT!" _

_"SHUT UP!" I broke free and threw my fist toward Sora, but Alicia wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled with all her might. _

_I choked and fell back, gasping for air, she pushed me toward a portal, "Enjoy yourselves, you sick bastard." She snapped her fingers and a huge squid-like-thingy fell down right in front of them. _

_By the time I knew what was happening I was halfway through the portal, I struggled, but one more shove from Alicia and I was on the floor in our ship. She helped me up, and pushed me into my seat, then strapped me in. _

_I just sat there numbly. Kale didn't lie, did she? _

_The ship blasted off, headed off to inform Maleficent of our failure… _

_--end flashback--_

I lay back on the bed behind the 2 seats.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Kaze I mean; she must have been something special huh?"

"She was, and she's not dead, Sora's just dumbest jackass in all existence."

"Is he your worst enemy?"

"No, he's my best friend."

She turned to look at me, "Then why are you working against him? I say you should quit, go and help him."

"Why don't you?"

"I have amnesia, Maleficent is helping me get my memory back, seeing as you have nothing tying you here, leave, I might come too."

"She has Kairi."

"Another friend?"

"Yup, she was one of the coolest girls on the entire island…"

* * *

I held one end of the bandage in my mouth and the other against the gauze on the painful wound (that hurt even more when you looked at it) on my arm. I began to wrap the abrasion up.

"Garsh Sora, who's this Kaze person?"

"Yah! We've heard about her multiple times, why did Riku react so violently when you said she was dead?"

I clipped up the end and sighed.

"3 years ago, when I was starting 6th grade and Riku 7th, there was this new girl, Kaze. She came from a rich family, and she happened to be in Riku's first 4 classes, our lunch, my PE class, and Kairi's choir class, she always had this tough attitude, but she was deaf in one ear and always went out of her way to help us. Riku fell in love with her after she beat up these teenagers that attacked her, and everyday he'd walk her to school, then she saved Kairi from drowning, but she almost drowned too, and Riku was crying and everything, but she resurfaced after like, 10 minutes, Kairi in tow, but after we went home and changed our clothes we decided to get some ice cream and celebrate, but we saw Kaze and she was all bloody and wet, she started going hysterical and talking about somebody trying to kidnap her, Riku, Kairi, and I managed to get her to a town meeting, but the kidnapper gassed the entire place, and when we woke up she was gone. We searched for 3 months, and Riku began taking depression medication, and…I don't blame him."

"Garsh, that's why Riku's so scary, huh?"

Donald nodded in agreement, "We should go to the next planet, Sora, if you want you can play around on the computer."

"Just don't break anything, hyuk."

I nodded, "I'll just go on the internet."

They left the room and I brought up a Google search.

'Kaze' I typed into the box and pressed 'Web'.

In 2 and a half seconds I had 400,000,000,000 hits. I sighed and pressed the one that said 'Kaze's Podcast'.

I found myself on a page that showed silhouettes of a girl with large bird wings flying over the camera.

'New To This Site?' I read, and then clicked the little button, a pop-up flashed up.

'WARNING, if you press okay, you become a part of the experiment too, press okay and there's no going back!'

If this is Kaze, it's worth it. I pressed okay.

The next page was a registration form; at the top it said 'Congratulations, you're officially part of the resistance! Click here if you're one of Kaze's friends (new or old)'

I pressed it, and a list of names popped up, 'Pick Your Name'.

I scrolled down the list.

Kairi was on there, so was Riku, then Selphie, and…

My name. MY name!

I clicked on Sora, and then a page of questions appeared.

'What is my last name?'

Waters.

'What was the first thing I ever said to you?'

I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't order you're background check (I think).

'How many times have I kissed you?'

(Eww) None.

'Where did I live?'

Crap.

'That one blue house across from Riku's on East Lilac.'

I pressed enter, crossing my fingers.

A chat window popped up:

**Bluejay101: Sora? Is that really you? **

I laughed and logged on to my account really quick...

* * *

**Excalibur231: kaze ****ur**** alive! XD! **

**Bluejay101: ugh, chat room talk **

**Excalibur231: riku is going crazy looking 4 u! **

**Bluejay101: Really? Dude you won't believe it! I'm on another planet! **

**Excalibur231: I'm on a ship, wat planet? **

**Bluejay101: Earth **

**Excalibur231: let me c if u can come with us **

**Bluejay101: I can't, sorry. **

**Excalibur231: WHAT? **

**Bluejay101: I have to go, the library's closing, nice talking to you. **

**Excalibur231: WAIT! **

**Bluejay101: What? **

**Excalibur231: Riku really misses you. Kai and I do too. **

**Bluejay101: I do too. **

**Excalibur231: And Riku really really REALLY… **

**Bluejay101: What? Is he okay? **

**Excalibur231: luvs u, I'm not jk, kk? **

**Bluejay101: Huh? **

**Excalibur231: RIKU LOVES U A ****LOT**

**Excalibur231: g2g, ttyl! **

_Excalibur231 has logged off._

**Bluejay101: Hey! Wait! What? **

**Bluejay101: This isn't funny! **

**Bluejay101: Sora? **

**Bluejay101: Umm, goodbye? **

_Bluejay101 has logged off._I sat and blinked a few times, what the hell just happened?

* * *

"Hibiscus, we need to leave, the guard just spotted us." Fang nudged my shoulder.

We ran down the stairs and burst through the doors and into the night, glad for once we weren't being chased.

"Why didn't we get a hotel room?" Angel asked me as we walked through the subway, looking for a good place to sleep.

"Halt!" I turned around to see a gypsy-like lady holding out her hand, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for somewhere to sleep." Max replied, we nodded our agreement, trying hard not to look like 7 kids who are scared as hell.

"Got any food?" Gazzy held out his pretzel. She took it, sniffed it, and then bit into it.

"You get that area over there," she pointed to a ledge.

I helped Iggy and Gazzy while Fang helped Nudge and Angel.

I lay on the hard concrete and mentally groaned.

**I bet you miss the tree. **

I closed my eyes, hoping to god Safaia would shut up.

* * *

I was woken up by Max violently crashing against me, and then bolting upward.

I sat up and saw her curled up into a ball, crying, her eyes were distant and it looked like she was having a seizure.

"Fang!" I hissed and nudged him with my foot, I put an arm around Max, Fang did the same from the other side.

I reached out, and then slipped into her mind.

Pictures flashed before my eyes, sounds hit me like a greyhound bus, I felt like I was having a trip, only it wasn't pleasant.

I retreated, "I don't know what's happening, but it's really creepy." I hissed.

"I'm okay." Max's voice was weak and strained.

"Are you sure? I can run and buy some medicine. Does anything hurt?"

She nodded, her head still on her knees, I got up, but she grabbed my arm.

"Don't go!"

I sat back down and put my arm around her again, "It's okay, it's over now."

"Who's messing with my Mac!" an angry voice called out.

"Shhh! She has a headache!" I whispered at the young boy who had climbed up and plopped his laptop in front of us.

"I traced the interference to here, who's screwing with my computer?"

I sighed, "I bet there's nothing wrong and you just want to piss us off."

"Oh yeah?"

He turned the screen to face us, Max looked up.

The screen was all black, except for red letters that spelled out 'Hello Max'.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Sorry again about the delay! **

**(BTW: I'm adding 2 new stories, you might want to check out, but they're probably not as good, just the FYI)**


	11. Chapter 11, Buzzin' Pahtay, Yah?

_Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there. _

**Chapter 11, Buzzin' Pahtay, Yah? **

I didn't know what to think, I just stared at the screen.

"Now which one of you is 'Max'?"

I'm just silent, across from me Izzy stirred, "Whazzgoinon?"

"Hey, you're smart, with computers I mean, right?" Max whispered.

The kid nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"I need to get a chip read."

He sighed, "Fine, give it to me, how big is it?"

"That's what she said." Mumbled Izzy with a giggle (a manly one), I kicked him.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"Shhh!" I hissed to him.

"Smaller, and it's in my arm." Max was saying.

"Whoa, this is a conspiracy! They're after me, aren't they? This is big! Get away from me! I know you're with the government!"

He jumped down and ran away; I listened to his footsteps until the subway drowned them out.

"Well, it's always nice to know somebody's more insane than we are, huh?" I tried to sound bright, but Fang was the only one who nodded, Max lay down and went back to sleep, and Iggy blinked twice and did the same.

"I know what we need to do. I wasn't asleep; I didn't think you wanted me to know so I stayed quiet."

"Thanks, but how did you trick Angel into thinking you were asleep?"

"I didn't trick her, every night I cloud my thoughts."

"Oh."

I opened my backpack, and took out the money, "Here, I don't think I should hold this, you take it."

Fang nodded and opened his backpack, and I passed him all the money, why I did this, I have no idea, I just felt like I lost control of my body.

I closed my backpack and lay down, I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

I woke up hours later, feeling like something was missing.

I yawned, and then sat up. Silence greeted me.

**I can't believe they're still asleep! **

'I'll wake them up.'

I put my hand down, and I was met with concrete.

I snapped out of my sleepy state and looked around.

"What the fuck?"

I was met with nothing.

They DITCHED me!

God I hate this planet.

* * *

After discovering I was ditched I had left into the dawn air. I couldn't find them so I climbed a tree and took off at top speed.

So here I am flying all over the place, only 30,000 feet in the air, my eyesight zooming in and out wildly, making my head hurt.

'RRRRRRIP!'

I was flying so fast I didn't notice I was drifting downward and my jacket got caught on some sort of needle, ripping it.

I hung there and hoped to that nobody happened to 'casually' look up and admire the building I'm on.

**It's called the '** **Empire** **State** **Building****'; you're hanging from the top. People like taking pictures of it so I would suggest taking off your jacket and flying away. **

I groaned, this is my only jacket, I shrugged and raised my arms, and I shimmied and slipped out.

I landed on the edge of the building; I swung my arms around and fell backwards onto the hard roof.

I looked up to see my dark jacket flapping the wind.

**Just like the new American flag. **

I stood up, gave it a salute, and then pushed off the side of the building, trying to use my arms to cover what my gray cutoff t-shirt didn't.

'Safaia! What do I do now? I have no jacket, no money and I can't just march into town with my wings everywhere!'

**We need to get off this planet, now. **

I shook my head and shivered, I can't believe I declined Sora's offer! Why couldn't I see this before? Of course the flock was going to betray me! All I have now is my clothes, some food, a half-empty water bottle, my laptop, my cameras, and my pod cast, and those will only help me for so long!

**Go 12 miles north, then head straight into the mountains, there's a winter get-away area there, it should be empty. **

I sighed, it's the best I can go on, until then I'll put off the get-off-the-planet issue.

* * *

"Where's Donald and Goofy?" I yelled to Riku's stony face.

"Oh. Are they THAT important to you Sora? I thought you'd ask about HER."

He stepped aside indifferently, exposing…

"KAIRI!"

I ran forward, until a hook stopped me.

"There be no shenanigans on me vessel."

I looked up at this guy, what the hell? Who does this guy think he is?

I looked around, hordes of heartless surrounded me, all different types, and it hit me like a gold brick smothered in lemon.

"Riku, why are you helping the heartless?"

His lip curled into a dry smirk, not even his trademark one, just a creepy one.

"The heartless obey ME now, Sora. I have nothing to fear now."

"Oi, ya do 'no that ya saied 'now' twice, rought mate?"

I spun around, and standing on the edge of the ship was a girl with spiky brown hair. She was wearing a black shirt with a jolly roger, a pirate style skirt, and black flats. She also had a tail.

"Fanny that 2 friends's of us, fight like brotha and sista. Are ya related or somthang?"

I noticed a silver bangle glistening in the light, a bracelet! She was a clone!

"Aye! Ya be slaw thar boy." She flipped down and walked through the heartless and stood next to me, her golden eyes flashing. "Me name's Key, KS-5 I be a walf."

"How did you get here, and what the hell's a 'walf'?" Riku boomed.

"Oi! If ya's gunna yell, why be wearin' the bracelet? An' haw com' ya don' 'no we clones telepart?"

The black-haired girl nudged Riku, "I think she meant 'wolf' too, didn't you see her tail?"

"Aye! The lass are currect, me thinks the 'ail wold sho' ya too."

"What are you doing here?"

"Riku, is at? Mus' thar be a reasin for everathing?"

The one with the British accent laughed, "I think I remember you from somewhere! I can't believe it!"

"Ya'll be Alicia, rought? Ya be frum mah home-world!"

Alicia nodded, "I remember now, you were my friend, Key, Key Scott!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "I think we have a traitor, well, let's cut this short and get it over with."

He pushed Alicia off the rail she was sitting on, she landed with a thump right in front of me, and I helped her up.

"Well, unfortunately, there's now 3 of you instead of 1, no matter. Hey Sora, watch this trick I picked up!" He waved his hand and the ground underneath us slid open, except only me and Alicia fell. Key was nowhere to be found…

* * *

"Wendy's not one of the 7." I told Hook, "so hoist anchor as soon as possible, leave all dead weight behind, including her."

"What? After all the effort we spent in catching her?"

I pushed a chunk of silver hair out of my face, "There are seven princesses, she's not one of them, Maleficent said so."

"But why those 7? What is she planning?"

"Who knows, but as long as it gets Kairi's heart back, I don't care." I turned away and headed outward.

"What was up with the 'walf girl'?"

"She's a clone, one of 6. It's a long story. Don't worry about it and follow my order."

I turned around and walked out to where I left Kairi, I sat down next to her. The ship rocked and her head slid down and rested on my shoulder.

Poor Kairi, first Kaze and now you, the only difference is I won't let you die, not like Kaze.

"Wut? Kaze-y naught daed! I jus' fanished tahlking to har!"

I jumped up and drew my sword, Kairi almost slid to the ground, but Key reached down and picked her up.

"Put dawn tha weepan, I may tahlk fanny, buht I cahn still fought, batter than ya tooh."

I let the grip slip out of my hand, the blade clattered to the ground.

"Put her down."

Key shook her head, "Ya'll need a fray haund, ta see thas."

She handed me a small contraption, it was a little movie. A girl with long, sandy-brown hair (by the look of it she must've been a clone), she seemed to adjust the camera.

"Okay, that's better! Now, welcome to the first episode of Kaze's Podcast! This is a help message and a shout out to certain people. Anyway, my name is Kaze Waters, and I'm subject number 1, I'm also a clone, KS-6 to be exact. This probably makes no sense to you, so if you don't want to become the solution, you know, take the blue pill and believe whatever you want, go ahead. I don't care. Press the back button, and leave. For those of you who stay, I commend you. Little amounts of useless information, I'm an Avian-Human-Hybrid, fondly nicknamed 'Genetically-Enhanced-Freak'. I have wings that were surgically attached. But that's not the point, you see, right under your ignorant noses, innocent children are getting kidnapped, sent to a government lab and enhanced; most of them never make it out alive. Did you know I'm supposed to be dead? I was sentenced to death when I broke out. Now I run from Erasers, Wolf-Human-Hybrids, just like KS-3, my good friend Key! Anyway, they'll do anything to kill me in cold-blood, so the world won't ever find out."

She spread out her wings, feathers blew around. They were blue, like her hair used to be, except for a thick black line close to the bottom.

"You watching me must think I'm insane, making a podcast while running away, well guess what? The laptop I stole is completely untraceable! Talk about paranoids! I can't really film too much, but I'm going to start a blog too, but last but not least, the shout out. Okay, to my friends Riku, Sora, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, I just want to say hi! Dad, I love you, and I really want to go home, but I can't. I also want to shout out to those who watch this. Also, if you're a parent missing a child, or a friend missing a friend, the government might have them, so I'm sending you a shout out too. By the way, the first person to comment also gets a shout out. I know, cheesy ending, but I have to spilt my time up, so I can edit this, post it, and leave on time. So, goodbye until the next time!"

Key's foot kicked the player out of my hands, tossed Kairi into my arms, then caught it.

"Kaze-y seant mah ta deliver tha' ta ya. She gaves ya har best wishes. I thank ya don' desearve at tho', ya ungrateful git."

She spun around, but before the spin was complete she faded away into nothing.

I narrowed my eyes, "You're wrong!" I screamed, "I know you're screwing with me! It's because I pushed your friend! Kaze is dead and I know it! I KNOW IT!"

I knelt down, suppressing the sobs. I clung to Kairi, trying to keep her life within her.

"Don't leave me, please Kairi, you're the only one who hasn't betrayed me."

I squeezed her tighter as my tears made spots on her shirt…

* * *

I hope he got the message, I really do hope so.

**Relax Kaze; I'm sure Key's responsible, annoying and hard to understand, but responsible. **

I nodded, and then looked around the cabin I broke into; I had lit a fire, and ate some of the food in the cabinets, then packed some away. I also refilled my water bottle and took a shower.

I stood up and folded the blanket and placed it on the bed. Then I walked over to the closet and peered inside.

Jackpot!

I took out some turtle necks and sweater that looked like they'd fit me, I also took some gloves, a scarf, stockings, jeans (that weren't torn up and ruined), and a cute pair of 'Ugg' boots.

Okay, time to repack.

"Buzzin' pahtay, yah?"

I smiled as I threw out the jeans I was wearing and pulled on stockings and a warm skirt. "Did he get the message Key?"

"Konda, in mah openion, he's a dirty git, ya shold get a new gai."

I fell over backwards while putting on the boots, Key picked me up.

"Ya'll need to gain som' wait!"

"I know, but I need to consume 3,000 calories or more a day, and I'm barely reaching five hundred, but that's not the point. What happened with Riku? Is he okay?"

"Yah, well, nah, he's gone bad tho', he throwed mah friend, along wit' 'is in prizon. He's carropt, creepy actually."

"HE WHAT?"

"Yah, som' ked named So-ra or sumethang, also mah old mate, Alicia. He's at Neva-land on a ship."

I threw away the old clothes I didn't want (or couldn't use), and threw the folded clothes into the backpack, closed it, and picked it up.

"I got to help them; Kale warned me something was wrong with Riku!"

"Do yah evan no haw ta teleport? Ya con't FLA everaware!"

I stopped, "okay, you got me there, how?"

Key laughed, "atta girl sista! All ya need ta do is spin an' thank very hard aboot ware ya wanna go."

**Easy enough, let's try it! **

I nodded, and then threw my arms around Key's neck, "I can't thank you enough!"

"Jus' don' die, 'kay? Ya the phoenix, ya die, and we be screwed."

I nodded, tugged on a turtleneck (and pulled my wings out of the holes I cut), tied on the scarf, and put on the gloves.

"Oi! I jus' remembered! We got cha' something!"

Kay handed me some flight goggles and a pack of hair ties, I picked them up and examined them, just what I needed!

"Thanks! You guys are too good to me!"

Key shrugged, "It's nothang, ya got us outta tha' place, we owe ya."

I put the goggles around my neck and tied my hair back, then put the rest back into my backpack.

"Bye Key, thanks again!"

I spun around, 'NEVERLAND' I thought as hard as I could.

The strangest thing happened, the entire place disappeared in a flash, and then I was falling toward a lot of water.

I spread out my wings, then flapped toward the lights in the middle of the ocean.

I remained low, and flew close enough to grab onto the columns that held up the rail, I couldn't see anything because I was right next to the plank.

"Either give up the keyblade, or walk the plank!"

"Sora!" 2 odd voices called out, and the plank began to sink, as somebody stepped onto it.

**What on earth is going on? **

'No idea.'

"Sora, you can fly! Just believe!" A new voice (and an incredibly gay one too) called out.

The plank snapped up as Sora jumped off, and fell toward the open mouth of an alligator below (or was it a crocodile?).

"SORA!" I called out and lunged down.

I swooped down and caught him, then flew back up at top speed, until I was next to some queer-o-sexual dressed in a lot of green.

The people on deck (and off deck) gaped at me, "That's right!" I called out.

"Nobody screws with my friends without getting their ass kicked!"

* * *

**Thanks you, there's my chapter! I think my second favorite clone is Key (my first is Kaze, duh) with her funny accent. **

**Alicia's a traitor (O.O), and Riku's and evil bastard (O.O too), how's Kaze gonna handle this? **

**Just kidding, see you guys l8r!**


	12. Chapter 12, Coma

_If life had a fast forward button I'd press it just to see if you're worth the wait _

**Chapter 12, Coma **

"Wak?"

"Garsh Sora, who's that?" Goofy exclaimed.

I looked back at Kaze who hung back, she looked as if she felt out of place (it was her who beat up all those heartless), even though I'm the one hanging out with a talking dog and duck.

"Kaze, the girl I told you about, remember?"

The girl Alicia (who proved herself to be useful in the ways of fighting too) walked over to us, shaking her black hair out of her face.

"That's Kaze, right, is she okay?"

"Gawrsh, why don't we ask her?"

"Don't bother, I can read minds, I'm okay, just a little amazed."

Peter and Tinkerbell looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, that's my stepsister, Kaze Waters, Kaze this is…are you okay?"

"WHAT? DAD REMARRIED? AND NOW I'M RELATED TO **YOU**?"

Heh, oops.

"Yeah, 'oops' indeed! Seriously, when the hell did THAT happen?"

"The second year after your kidnapping."

She sat down and closed her eyes, "I feel like I went into a freaking coma! So much happened while I was gone!"

"Speaking of which, you two look pretty light, maybe you can come with us, if you don't mind the cargo hold." Goofy commented, said people snapped to attention.

"Sounds like heaven compared to that subway tunnel and tree. Have you ever tried sleeping while a train goes past? Or maybe 20 feet in the air? It's scary."

"Are you sure you want me with you? I used to work against you, right?"

Kaze laughed, "Kid, trust me, Sora doesn't know how to hold grudges, take it from his slightly new stepsister."

"Yeah…HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Umm…sorry to interrupt, but what about Wendy, can we visit with her?"

I nodded, Kaze stood up, "I'll take your offer Goofy, Alicia will too. Now let's go visit Peter's girlfriend. People do your own flying; I'm a mutant freak, not a taxi."

"Wha…"

"Lezzgo!" She crouched and shot up straight into the air, she hit about 14 feet before she flapped her wings and launched herself another 20 feet.

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS!"

* * *

I panted, swallowed, and then coughed. Never had I felt more pain, I felt like throwing up my organs, or curling up and dying, both sounded nice right about now.

"I see you're back Riku, but it was reckless coming without a vessel. By the way, where's Alicia? I was going to give her a section of her memory back."

"…water…" I managed to choke out.

"Not until you tell me where Alicia is."

I drew in a breath, "Alicia's a traitor, and it's all that clone, Key's fault. She came and the stupid girl remembered, so I had her thrown overboard, but I left before she walked the plank."

"So she remembered now? Well that's unfortunate, here, drink."

I took the water bottle that appeared out of nowhere and gulped down the contents.

"Why did that make me so weak?"

"You aren't using your full power, if you ever want to gain her heart than you need to learn how to use more of it."

I have more power?

"Why is Sora able to beat me?"

"He's afraid of you, so he uses tricks to outfight and outwit you, he's taken Alicia away, now what are you going to do? If you want my child, I'll help you, with your abilities."

"Before you show me how to use my talents, I have one more question."

"Yes Riku?"

"Is Kaze still alive?"

I was greeted with silence, and then a green light began to surround me, lifting me off the ground.

"I don't know, why don't you find that out yourself?"

* * *

"Okay, this officially sucks AND blows." I mumbled.

"Thank god Riku and Sora aren't back here with us or we'd be dealing with idiotic laughs to that last comment."

I sighed and put my head on a crate next to me, it didn't actually make anything less uncomfortable, I mean, I was already in between a pile of boxes with my knees pulled to my chest, Alicia was on the other side somewhere, I wasn't exactly sure where though.

Suddenly (for the 12 billionth time) (I'm totally serious!) the ship lurched and shots went off, so loud that my ears rang. The crates began to shift and tumble, me with them.

"WHOA!" I screamed as I collided with the way, boxes hitting me in the back, then we tilted downward…

How Sora didn't hear my threats of death, I'll never know.

* * *

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." Sora apologized for the ten-gazillionth time.

I pressed the ice to my sore head, "Meh, I've been through worse, this is nothing compared to Itex."

"Itex, that's where you've been this entire time?"

I nodded, Alicia leaned over, "I heard some really bad stuff about that place, are you sure it wasn't Ibex or something? Because they alter people's DNA and use torture and painful operations to 'adjust' them, there's a rumor that they're making the perfect human!"

I grinned, "You think I just randomly sported wings and flew away for 3 years?"

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers, and she grabbed my arm, "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

I nodded, "If I wasn't would I be here?"

Without waiting for an answer I walked over to the exit and jumped out, falling maybe 15 feet until I hit solid ground.

I stood up and examined my surroundings. There was a sign that said 'Halloween Town', and I was outside some sort of gate, feeling sort of different.

I looked down and found myself wearing the same clothes, and there wasn't anything really different about me, except I felt a little itchy in some places, like the time I got stitches.

* * *

"Hurry up you guys! It's way cool down here!"

I jumped as soon as I heard Kaze's call, then I landed right next to her.

I jumped when she screamed; I turned to look at her and shrieked too.

She had random patches of darker/lighter skin sewn across her face, her eyes were wide with terror and she pointed at me.

"Do you have any idea how scary you look? YOU HAVE FANGS!"

"Oh yeah? You look like the demented scarecrow from 'Supernatural', you know, the one that kills people and sews their skin to its body!"

"Really? Sick dude! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" She wriggled her gloved fingers at me.

I thought it was pretty sick too, so sick I threw up on my shoes and fainted.

* * *

"Dude, that was way nasty!" I cracked open an eye to find Kaze looking a me with concern.

I looked down, "OK, who changed my clothes?"

Kaze and Alicia raised their hands, I sighed.

"But it was only your pants and shoes, so no worries." Alicia seemed calm about this entire thing, despite the fact her skin was green and she wore a short, pink, witch-goes-slut dress. Her black hair that usually flipped outward nicely was stringy and dangled in front of her face.

Donald and Goofy were less creepy, just a mummy and Frankenstein's monster, thank goodness, nothing I can throw up over again.

"Come on! Let's go into the town, I really want to…" Kaze stopped mid-sentence and bristled.

A twig snapped behind her, she stiffened, Alicia frowned and looked at her.

"What's wrong Kaze? Finish your sentence please."

Her eyes narrowed, and she clenched her fists, "I'm sorry to say this is goodbye, they've found me."

My mouth dropped open, "I don't understand, why are you leaving so soon?"

"Sora, give Riku and Kairi a big hug for me when you find them. Guys, go through that gate and hide, no matter what you hear, do not go back out for at least 4 hours."

"But…"

"These people are after me, if you get in the way they won't hesitate to kill you, they want me alive, so I'll be okay."

"No…"

"Besides, you're in no condition to fight, Mr. I-Just-Threw-Up-All-Over-Myself-3-Seconds-Ago."

"Wait…"

She threw her arms around me and squeezed the life out of me, "I'll see you later Sora, okay? Go!"

Alicia and Goofy pulled me up, then began to drag me over to the gate into Halloween Town. I struggled against them, but that girl has one strong grip. I dug my heels in the dirt as Donald opened the gate, I shot a desperate look back, Kaze was standing in front of 10 wolf-creatures, and more were flooding into the clearing, the one in front of her swiped, she cried out and fell to the ground, blood dripping off her hair.

Then the gate slammed shut and I noticed all the heartless.

* * *

I woke up feeling less like death, in fact I felt great!

"Riiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuu!"

I sighed and sat up, what did Maleficent want NOW?

A pebble hit me on the side of my head, "Pssssst! Over here Riku! Are you awake?"

I stood up, "Now I am, idiot."

Another pebble hit me, then another, and another.

"Okay, stop it!" I swung my head around, trying to find out where Maleficent was.

"I'm not Maleficent, whoever THAT is, who's the idiot now dude?"

I growled with aspiration, "Where ARE you?"

"Woo-ee-oo, I look just like Buddy Holly, Oh-Oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore. I don't care what they say about us anyway, I don't care 'bout that." The voice sang tauntingly.

The voice seemed to be good at singing, almost familiar, from 3 years ago…

_"Here I am,  
trying to find my way  
I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince,  
I think they lied.  
I was promised much more than this.  
Where's my happy-ever-after? _

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
I wanna know where is my happy end?  
Cinderella got a prince and kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin',  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?" _

"Kaze." I breathed, the name felt funny, it's been years since I actually said it as an adjective and not a noun.

"Nope!" The voice giggled, and a slick form flipped in front of me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, I admit, I whimpered when my backbone cracked.

"Riku, you big crybaby! Hug me back, I haven't seen you in forever asshole!"

I saw a flicker of movement in the shadows, a cat-tail.

"Kale!" I hugged her just as tight.

When we let go she pulled at her ponytail a little, "I need to ask you a huge favor."

I nodded, "I'll do it, no worries."

She let out a silly laugh, "You don't even know what I'm going to ask stupid-head!"

"So? I owe you one!"

"Okay then, I want you…"

Suddenly the happy, carefree look vanished, and she looked at me with pure anger, her yellow eyes flashing…

"…to lay off! You have no idea what kind of trouble you're causing, you're going to get yourself, AND Kaze killed. Jackass!"

She smacked me across the face, then turned around and disappeared.

I tentatively patted the line of fire.

What did I ever do to deserve this?

* * *

**You were born Riku (JK!) **

**Sorry about the long time since my last update, but I got a new laptop so I can type all the time and actually POST stuff instead of waiting until my brother get's off the computer so I can transfer and post. **

**Anyway, I'm going to go for the R&R thing, kay? **

**Umm, so R&R and stuff?**


	13. Chapter 13, Months Later

_Sorry, I was at the shoe store ordering a pizza. _

First things first, thank y'all for reviewing (Kaiyt, Tolea-String-PurpleChoco-Mage and cyndy1), YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! I dedicate this chapter to y'all. 

That AND I might not update too much 'cause I'm juggling multiple stories at once, so I'm going to update this one more because everyone likes it (and from Kaiyt's threat to stalk me). 

Anyway, enjoy. 

**Chapter 13, Months Later **

I woke up in the painfully familiar cage, back at Itex. I shivered and rolled myself up as much as possible.

Never was I more alone.

I was weak from the smell of bleach and antiseptic. I wish Riku was here, he'd know what to do, and he wouldn't sit here crying about what he can't fix.

Feeling inspired I uncurled and crawled forward, peering through the plastic dog kennel.

Wait, plastic?

I looked around the facility, this isn't Itex, I spent 3 years in that damn place, I'd know it when I see it!

This one was WAY different, first, the room was smaller, and the 7 cages around me were empty, there was a door (one of those office thingys, with the wood and the little square of blurry glass, never mind) with a black label that said 'Sub. 1-7'.

Okay, I'm subject 1, so maybe Sub. stands for subject, yeah, so I'm in a facility, but I'm not at Itex!

**'Actually you are, this is the Itex in London, you were in the California one last time.' **

Damn.

'Dude, what happened, I haven't heard from you in forever!'

**'Not much, I'm just bored so I drop in every now and then.' **

'Cool.'

The door swung open and a teenager strolled in, "Good day Subject, if I do say so myself."

"Why are you being so friendly?"

The young woman shrugged and adjusted her blonde hair and white dress, "I'm a subject too, I just earned rights to stroll and do whatever I want."

"I'd be jealous if I didn't hate this place so much."

"I know! I mean, I'm subject 7, and for some reason I'm left untouched, and I gotta spend all this time with the director, so in return for humoring her I get to explore, hey, you're pretty kickass, what's your name? I'm Kathryn by the way."

"Phoenix, people call me Phoenix."

"Can I call you 'Nix'?"

"If you want, I guess."

I don't know why, but I wasn't about to tell her my real name, even though she told me hers.

But there was something familiar about her voice (I could barely see her face); it itched at the back of my mind. Where have I heard that before?

* * *

"Take care of her." Riku said as I closed the door, I nodded and pushed it shut, wishing I had more help.

Then I lifted the keyblade and shut the door for good, with the King and Riku still inside.

"Sora!" Kairi's voice broke me away from my trance.

I ran over to where she was, she smiled and walked toward me, but the ground she was on started to break away and she toppled forward into my arms.

This was annoying, 'cause I had three things to do, 1, pull her over to my side and keep her with me for whatever comes next. 2, I could jump over and join her to wherever the floating land goes. 3, I could let her go and stay here, keeping her out of danger.

The first one sounds good…

_"Don't come out for at least 4 hours, no matter what you hear!" _

I sighed; I can't do that, not after what happened to Kaze.

"Kairi, remember what you said? Well, I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!"

She held onto my hand a second longer, "I know you will!" I blinked back tears when she let go.

OH SHIT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE HELL KAIRI'S GOING!

I reached out, desperately trying to grab her hand and pull her back, with no luck.

Suddenly the sky exploded with returning stars, and little beams rained down on Kairi, all around her palm trees started forming, along with houses and roads, and cars, it was the islands, only nothing has changed from the moment we left.

Then I noticed everything started to close, and I could barely see Kairi anymore.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, hoping to God she could hear me, "I LOVE YOU KAIRI SUZUKI, I SWEAR IT!"

The light closed and I found myself staring empty darkness.

* * *

"Okay, I'm seriously starting to regret doing this." I mumbled as the King and I walked around, looking for SOMETHING that resembled a way out of the area.

"Golly, I think I'm beginning to agree with you, look how dark it is."

I sighed, no offence, but this guy's like a broken record, he's cool and all, but he's a major captain obvious. I'm going to lose my sanity if I don't get out of here quick, with or without Mickey.

"Hey Riku, I think I see a road, come on!"

Hooray, roads mean leaving, and leaving (in my current situation) means getting my common sense back!

I ran over to the light at top speed, thanking the good lord I didn't go insane.

I stood at the end of the road; it went on and on and on and on and on and on and on until it disappeared behind a hill (which we'd also have to walk up).

"Well let's go!" Mickey started walking forward.

"Whoa whoa whoa HOLD UP! Are you suggesting what I THINK you are?"

"Well, gee, I was just thinking we should walk down the path, it's the only thing that looks sensible, unless you have a better idea?"

I sighed, I know I'm going to appreciate cars more after this, it's just this FEELING I get.

* * *

It was day three of walking and I haven't gained an ounce of anything that'll keep me out of an asylum, in fact, I think I lost more walking then I had in the darkness thingy.

God, why do you hate me? Are my past wrongs really so bad that I have to walk down an endless road with no food or water for countless days with a talking mouse…of that's great, we hit a crossroad, see, things like this are why I know somebody up there has it in for me.

"Which road are you going to take? The road to light, or the road to darkness?" A cloaked figure appeared out of fucking nowhere and pointed to the 2 different roads. Of course, no mention of the road in the middle, SEEING AS HE WAS BLOCKING IT!

Okay, I've had enough, seriously. I pushed past what's-his-face and headed down the road he didn't announce.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around, "The road to Twilight."

Then (not caring if they followed me or not), I self-importantly marched down the road, hoping I'd find food or something before I collapsed.

* * *

It's been months since I came here, and the cages around me are still empty, so that means that none of the kidnapped clones are being held here (Key barely avoided capture), Kale is still going insane with worry, and I'm in pain.

I sighed, I must admit the plastic is more comfy than wood, but this place is boring, in California there was lots of freaks I could see; here I was alone until Kathryn visited and brought me food and medicine.

I leaned against the side of my cage and sang (only half-interested) one of the songs Kathryn let me listen to (she brought a radio one time).

_"I tried to be perfect,  
But nothing was worth it,  
I don't believe it makes me real.  
I thought it'd be easy,  
But no one believes me,  
I meant all the things I said."_

_"If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own."_

"Pieces."

I looked up at Kathryn, "What now?"

"The song, it's called 'Pieces', by Sum 41, but they're a punk rock group, so your singing style doesn't match, it's more, serious. That's why you can sing that song so well."

"Oh, I never thought of it like that."

She laughed, "Nobody does, and that's why you gotta think outside the box, if you ever plan on escaping I mean."

I perked up, "I thought…"

"Let me guess, some stupid plastic can keep you in there, you thought the same thing about the wooden one too, remember Kaze?"

"How do you know my name?"

**'You can have your middle name back.' **

* * *

"Karasu, are you okay? Wake up!" I called, reaching a hand through the bars and tapping her shoulder, then shaking her violently.

She groaned and rolled over, against the bars, she jerked awake.

"Yah! It's cold!"

I rolled my eyes, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Where ARE we? All I remember was writing a letter in my sketchbook, and then after I signed it I felt a prick on my neck and everything went black, and now here I am! What's g-going on? Are we at the school?"

I could tell she was on the edge of the sanity, no, screw that, she clinging to the edge next to me, with the people who captured us jumping on our fingertips.

"I have no idea, but I don't think we're at the school, seeing as our prisons have plenty of space left over, we can walk around. I know that the person who kidnapped me bothers this one kid, his name is Sora, and he knows Kaze-chan."

"I know, he chased me down 'cause he thought I was her. Anyway, what was his name Kailua?"

"I don't know, but he said 'got-it-memorized' a lot, and he spelled stuff out too."

I sighed again and walked over to the front of the prison, trying to look down the hall, all I saw was white, and it was nauseating.

Footsteps echoed down from the other side, Karasu and I looked at each other and lay down and pretended to still be out, while peeking out at our captors.

"They aren't awake, W-A-K-E-U-P, got it memorized?"

_'Oh my gosh, you're right, he IS annoying!'_

"I can wake them up Axel, please?"

"Don't kill them Dem, I want to see if they have any files I can read."

"Don't bore them with your book talk, got it Zex?"

"DANCE WATER, DANCE!"

A large eruption of freezing water exploded right underneath me, launching me into the air violently, Karasu screamed as she fell down.

'SMACK', I groaned and peeled myself off the ground, shivering from my cold and heavy dress, I pulled off my boots and emptied them of water.

"What the hell was that for, this dress is for work? I only have ONE of these! Do you know how LONG it's going to take to repair this? I'm a draw-er, not a sew-er!"

"Do you have a file? The Superior wants to make sure you're REALLY the clones." The cute one with an emo hairstyle asked.

I shook my head, Karasu laughed, "Oh sure, let me just get the extra I carry around in my pocket. Oh yeah, I don't have one, CAUSE I'M NOT A NERD!"

He looked kinda hurt at that comment so I gently explained about the school and how they might have some files on their mainframe computer.

_'Why are you being so polite? THEY KIDNAPPED US!'_

They began to walk away, but I grabbed mullet-boy on the shoulder.

"Wait, we gave you information, can you give us some?"

Axel nodded, "Fine, but only 2 questions, T-W-O, got it…?"

"I get it!" I snapped.

"Why did you kidnap us?"

_'Shit, I can't tell them that the 7 of them open kingdom hearts, think fast Axel, got it memorized?'_

"Never mind, when do we get food? I'm dying of hunger."

"Oh, Namine and Replica will bring you something soon!" The emo smacked him on the head.

"Not too much information dolt!"

Before I could ask my last question they turned sharply and left. I sat down again.

"Please tell me you caught that stray thought, please please PLEASE?"

Karasu nodded, "He must've gotten it wrong, there are only 6 of us, right?"

She sounded like she was convincing herself rather than me.

"What's Kingdom Hearts?" I tried to change the subject, but we just ended up talking about random stuff, our food came and went, and we started talking about escape.

Karasu sighed, "If I had my sketchbook I'd draw a billon stars to blind them and we'd leave and go and find the others, then tell them where we are!"

"You don't have your sketchbook."

"What would you do if you had your sword?"

I looked around, "I'd slash the bars open, then yours and we'd run away, but my mind feels fuzzy."

"Narcotics, they drugged the food, it probably wouldn't be that bad if you didn't eat the entire plate. You did didn't you?"

I nodded sadly, and then nodded off; "Well that screwed up our escape BIG TIME." I slurred as everything fuzzed over. The last thing that hit me was the cold, hard ground under my head…

* * *

**I know, I know, bad place to end, but this is 8 pages, that's my limit!**


	14. Chapter 14, The End Of Weakness

_Sometimes I feel like a man trapped in a woman's body. But luckily that man is gay, so nobody seems to notice. _

**Chapter 14, The End Of Weakness **

For the bazillionth time I slammed my foot against the cage door, not even bothering to use my full strength, this is just to keep Kathryn quiet.

I don't even know what I'm doing; I'm just randomly kicking the door and listening to it bang.

I sighed, and kicked it again and again and again until I felt my sudden rise of temper leave.

I guess after being free, then returning to the cage so soon afterwards I caught myself a bit of cabin-fever.

I mean, I'm a BIRD; I need freedom, wide-open skies, more food….

"Hey Kaze-y, what're you doing?"

…a new nickname, and somebody OTHER than Kali to visit me.

"Sorry, visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back, let me see….NEVER!"

I saw a pair of large pliers come into view and snap off the lock, and then a pale little hand opened the door.

I climbed out, and immediately began stretching my cramped muscles.

"I'm not here to visit, your friend Kathy called us to come and rescue you, that and where the mainframe computer is!"

"That's nice…"

"…and it'll be totally great because there's another KS! And we'll find her, than Karasu and Kailua, and then we'll all go to the main headquarters and KICK ASS!"

"…ummm, can I speak…?"

"…and I'll get my awesome wand and make everyone there implode with an awesome 'shcaw' noise! Oh, and then we'll get you a weapon and you'll go all 'Chuck Norris' on us and throw people around and instead of doing push-ups you'll push the world DOWN!"

"…who's Chuck Norris, and I doubt he's really THAT…?"

"…then you'll fly around and throw explosives and we'll all run away and eat popcorn while the re-evolution plan collapse and crumble and stuff, and it'll be totally AWESOME!"

"Are you done now?"

She nodded, then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Anyway, Kathryn's going to meet us there, she said it's the first left, or was it right? Oh well, anyway, and then we'll take the fourth, third? I forgot, can you contact her please?"

**'First right, fifth left, then the door at the end of the hall, but don't tell Kali that, just drag her here or something.' **

I ran forward and pulled her down the halls until I got to the door.

I wrenched open the door and shut it quickly, locking the door behind me.

**"Hello sweetheart, how was school? Do you want a snack?"** a voice garbled, I spun around, fists intact.

"Holy…"

* * *

4 days of walking and I'm ready to fall over, I…NEED…FOOD!

I really don't know if the King followed me here (I'm assuming he hasn't because I've gone temporarily numb).

I shuffled my feet, wondering how long I'll last until I collapse.

With my current condition I'd say 2 hours, give or take.

I tripped on absolutely-fucking-nothing and landed on my face.

I sighed and blinked back tears of frustration. I closed my eyes.

Just a little sleep won't hurt….

* * *

_"Sparkling angel I believed,  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart." _

I cracked open my eyes, the singing grew louder and a voice began to whisper my name.

_"You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie." _

I crawled to my feet, drawing my weapon, "Kale? Is that you? This isn't funny, okay?"

_"Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart" _

"Look Kale, I'm sorry, okay? Come out, you're starting to scare me!"

_"You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end." _

A light began to grow in front of me, and so did darkness behind me, as the singing increased volume.

_"This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life." _

I began to run forward, better light than darkness again.

_"The smile when you tore me apart." _

What the hell did I do to deserve this? I covered my ears and prayed that it would just end.

_"You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end." _

The music stopped as suddenly as it began and I tried slowing down.

I slid on a puddle (it was raining? I had no idea) and slammed into a solid door.

I crumpled to the ground, clutching my head (seriously, I don't know how much longer I can take this).

Wait, I smell…food! I looked up, the door had opened a crack, and I laughed and ran in.

I'll worry about the loss of sanity later, for now.

"I'VE LOCATED FOOD!" I grinned; maybe my luck's beginning to change!

* * *

"I know the King and Riku are here!" I told them as I slipped through the door.

"Are you sure that you're not just saying that because you're soaked?"

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"Gawrsh, I have that feeling too."

"See Donald, now two of us have hunches, and you said yourself there's no such thing as a coincidence!"

He sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this…"

* * *

I yawned, stretching out my long legs.

"Good morning you sleepy little dumb bunny." Karasu greeted, she sounded as bad as I felt.

"How do you know its morning trash-digger?"

"Why you…." She lunged at the bars; I sighed, reached through, and flicked her on the forehead.

I looked out as Karasu screamed extremities. "Hello? Can anyone hear us? We're starting to get cabin fever; if somebody doesn't help us out quick we're going to get violent!"

"Is that even going to work?"

I nodded, "I'm being truthful after all."

"Hang on a sec; HEY DON'T DO ANYTHING, I WANNA SEE KAILUA GET VIOLENT! Okay, continue on…" She began rotating her wrist.

"I wasn't going to say anything…"

"This sucks, please tell me I'm right, oh, of course I am, I'm always right!"

I snorted and lay down dismally. If somebody doesn't come quickly I'm going to have to actually (shudder) BOND with Karasu.

I think said person realized the same thing.

"SAVE US KAZE….!"

* * *

I looked in horror at the machine, it was all jumbled, and it SPOKE, to ME, like I was its CHILD!

"I think you have me mistaken for somebody else, maybe a computer?"

**"Of course not, your name IS Kaze, and if I remember clearly you've been spliced with blue-jay DNA, you used to be deaf in one ear, you're a clone, and you were contained 12.667812 minutes ago." **

"Okay then…nice to meet you too…"

**"Is that anyway to greet your mother? Introduce me to your friends now!" **

Jeez, okay Kaze, think fast…how to get information and rid of insane computer….

**"Oh wait, I know who these are, KS-3 and 1, nice to meet you, I am Kaze's mother, but you may call me G.R.A.C.E, or Mom, your choice." **

"WHAT? You're not my mom! My mom's the stupidiotic director of this entire firm! You're just some creepy computer I'm going to help them extract information from so I can leave and find my boyfriend!"

**"The word 'stupidiotic' does not compute, does not compute…." **

Suddenly a large circular piece of machinery blasted off of G.R.A.C.E. (I refuse to call her 'Mom') and landed at my feet.

**"Oh dear, sweetie, can you put that back, right there I believe, see the little dent?" **

"Splendiferous!" Kathryn called out, then nudged Kali, "call out nonsensical words that pop into your head." She hissed.

I looked at the part at my feet; I picked it up and crushed it as much as I could.

"I've got lots of those; Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, abso-toodle-utely, yippideehooha!" Kali cried out randomly, I giggled a little.

**"The words 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, abso-toodle-utely, and yippideehooha' does not compute…" **

"Damn, WHAT ABOUT SPLENDIFEROUS! Come ON that was an awesome one!"

Another piece blew off, it landed by Kathryn, who jumped on it and bounced until it was hash under her feet.

**"Oh my, I remember what those are, they're my patience meter, AND I'VE LOST THEM NOW THANKS TO YOU!" **

Suddenly I heard a hiss as the air vents opened, and I caught a whiff of something sweet.

Kali ran a hand through her red hair and waved the bushy fox tail around, "She's letting something poisonous in, carbon? I can't tell! Back to my other job; zampeachie, wafro, undocumentioned!"

As another piece blew off the computer began yelling (sorta) at us.

**"Oh, this must be a HUGE game to you Kali! You do know that none of the other clones actually LIKE you! Neither does your mentor, Merlin only humors you because he pities you, THAT'S why he taught you magic!" **

"Liar, take THIS, unwordiwitafulliphilophobia!"

Another piece blasted off and Kali pulled out her wand, "FIRE!"

**"How can you do this to our program Kathryn? I had you raised like my own child! You're nothing but a weak little butterfly, you can't do anything compared to Kale, and she was considered the weakest one until YOU came into the picture, you're useless, nobody likes butterflies!" **

"You're more useless than I am; undysfuncationalize!"

She pulled out a pistol and shot the part multiple times.

**"This is YOUR fault Kaze, you have nobody to blame but yourself, for everything!" **

I froze; Kali noticed this and started screaming more nonsense, Kathryn joining in while shooting the computer, "SHUT UP COMPUTER, IT'S NOT WORKING!"

**"You know your sisters? It's YOUR fault their stuck there, and Kale's trying to take responsibility because you aren't! So yes, it's your fault you got caught, and you should've been there to make sure your sisters are safe, but instead you rely on the weaker members, seeing as 'your life sucks' so much! You're the phoenix, YOU'RE KS-7, there is no 'other phoenix' that's going to relieve your duties, so get over it!" **

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kathryn reloaded and sot off another round, I blinked twice, still not moving.

**"You should be trying harder, in fact, if it comes down to it, you should DIE to save them…" **

She trailed off and gas stopped pouring into the room, I snapped out of it and looked at the last piece at my feet.

I pushed my bare foot down until it bled and hurt more than amputation. My foot finally crushed through it, filling the dent with blood.

"Kaze…"

"She was right, it was my fault. It's MY responsibility, and if I don't do something quick, everyone I know and love is going to DIE!"

I started talking ranting, the words coming out faster and colder…

"So no, I'm not going to ditch and find Riku and Sora and Kairi, I'm going to see this through, you'll see! I'll make sure this entire program is demolished, Erasers and white-coats alike. This is my entire fault so I'm going to make it better!"

"No Kaze, it isn't…"

"YES IT IS! Don't you get it? While I was trying to escape and complaining about how my life sucks you guys were being attacked and captured! So welcome to the group Kathryn, Kali will take you to Kale's house, Kali, tell her I'm taking over, and tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

Kali sighed and grabbed Kathryn's arm. "I don't agree with this, but I'll do what you say." She spun around and the two of them disappeared.

I turned to the door just as the alarm began clanging. My jaw set as fists began pounding on the door.

"It's payback time…" I whispered as I charged for the door, beginning my new life

* * *

**CHANGE IN PLAN, I WILL BE MOLDING FCL AND FPL, so the next chapter are really the first chapters of FPL.**

**Yes, Kathryn HAS been spliced with a butterfly (XD) but that's a bit of a touchy subject for her. **

**Anyway, I'll be back soon! **

**Oh, and some things to clarify, the song was 'Angels' by 'Within Temptation' and thanks to 'unwords(dot)com' for all the nonsensical words used to kill G.R.A.C.E.**


	15. Chapter 15, Guess Who’s Back

_Of all the things I've lost I miss my mind the most. _

**Chapter 15****, Guess Who's Back**

I casually leaned back; sighing as my back found balance in the empire state needle or whatever these humans called it (I'm fine with just 'needle').

I yawned and scanned the vicinity, making sure no 'Obliterators' could sneak up on me.

I jumped down to a flatter area, landing in a crouch. Okay, rob stores first, find area to sleep later (this seems like a good place).

I sprang into the air, pushing my wings down, loosening the kinks.

**'Ya'know Kaze, if you just came home, as in with Kale and me, you wouldn't have to worry so much.'**

I groaned and sped up, I saw a 'Costco' earlier over here.

'Kathryn, I appreciate it, but the last thing I want is for me to wake up and find a crap-load of 'Kaze-killing-machines' stepping on you, besides, it's not that bad!'

**'Blah blah blah, find a better excuse! If you don't come over here I'm sending Kali over there, and she'll talk your ear off!'**

'No you're not, I'll be gone before she gets within 100 miles. Look, I know you want to help me, but I don't need it.'

I ignored whatever lame comeback she would muster and landed softly on the roof.

I did another 360 sweep and located a vent four feet away from me. I easily tore it off and crawled inside.

Well, it's a good thing I haven't eaten lately; I'd probably have trouble otherwise.

**'You wouldn't have to skip meals so much if you'd just…' **

I shook Kathryn's voice away and removed the vent over the middle of the store. I poked my head out, marveling at the lax security (I checked, they all patrol for an hour then go and watch football, they didn't even notice me cut off all power to the cameras!) and the long drop down.

I slipped my feet through and let go, landing silently on the ground. Maybe Kali was right when she said I was more monkey than bird…

I shook my head again, thoughts like that are dangerous, at least to the people I love.

I stood up slowly and dashed across the room.

I better hurry this up.

* * *

"Is she coming?" Kale set a bowl of chicken noodle soup down and began to eat.

I shook my head, "I think she's worried abut those Obliterators, she refuses to even think about us in fear they'll attack."

I continued eating my peanut-butter-and-honey sandwich, I know, a bad thing to eat at night, but cut me some slack, I LIKE honey. I wonder why…?

"It's because you're a butterfly wing-nut!"

I slammed my head against the table, "Why do you hate me so much?"

She slurped up more of the soup (maybe I should try some, it looks good) and smirked.

"I don't hate you, I just like reading your mind, by the way, there's plenty of soup left in the can, should I get some for you?"

I took my head off the table, "Not right now, thanks though."

I looked up to see Kale spacing out; I sat up straight and finished off my sandwich.

When she snapped out of it she jumped up, "Come on Kathy, something happened to Riku!"

"My name is Kath-RYN, note the 'RYN' part, and what happened to whom?"

She already rushed out the door, "Get your med. supplies ready, I'm going to take him here, okay?"

I nodded and locked the door behind her.

I pulled clean sheets over the extra bed (which was really Kale's, but she preferred a blanket on the floor) and a nice blanket (that I happened to make with the spare time I had).

I turned around and got out my black bag of makeshift medical stuff and put it on the table next to the bed. I also put some of the soup in a bowl and cooked it (knowing teenage guys he's probably hungry) and put water on to boil.

I sat back and sighed, and got up again. I began pacing the room.

'Kaze, if you can hear me don't ignore me, something happened to Riku!'

**'I'm not falling for it! Just leave me alone, I'll come home when I'm ready, okay?'**

I yelled with exasperation, there was just no getting to that thick-skulled MORON! God, you fight an insane computer and it blurts a few mean things, and she goes haywire!

I walked over to our fireplace and began piling logs and newspaper. I tried to stay absorbed in my task, but I've done this a billion times before. When I walked away to wash my hands and throw on a long shirt (I'm going to treat a dying person, right) there was a welcoming fire crackling and I was still bored as hell.

"Open up Kathy, my hands are full!"

I pulled up the latch and pulled open the door, Kale came in dragging a tall kid with long girly hair, who obviously didn't want to be here judging by the fact he kept struggling against Kale's grip.

"No, no, NO! Let me go! I'll be fine Kale, stop!" I giggled and pointed to the bed, Kale rolled her eyes.

"Well you never sleep there Miss 'A-Blanket-Is-Fine-For-Me'!"

"Oh well, anyway, he's bleeding pretty badly AND he's stubborn as hell, so help me get him on there."

I grabbed his feet (he immediately started squirming against my grip), and pulled them onto the bed, pulling off his shoes in the process.

"Cut it out Kale, I don't need your help! Just let go of me!" He growled as Kale checked his temperature

"Dude, you have a huge fever, I understand you want to help your friend, but it won't do him any good if you die."

He thrashed a little more as I opened the bag, but he suddenly stopped and went limp, his breath leaving in a hiss.

"Blood loss, he's lost his strength. See if we have any orange juice or something, if not I heated up some soup he can have."

I unzipped the top part of his cloak; I took my cloth and put it on his warm forehead as I pulled his arms out.

"Sheesh man, what'd you do, wrestle with a panther?"

"Who are you? I've never heard your voice before and you're touching my injuries with something, it's awkward on my part."

"I'm Kathryn, and you really need to shut up while I do this, unless you don't value your life anymore! Oh, by the way, this'll hurt like shit."

"What…?" Suddenly he howled in pain as I pulled a twig from one of his wounds, I washed the flow of blood and finished cleaning the wound.

"Okay, now for wound number two, jeez man, how long were you on the ground…?"

* * *

I continued eating my soup, trying to ignore the fur on my tail (I hate it when they stick up) and Riku's wails of pain. I walked over to the radio I had scavenged (most of the things here are) and tuned into a channel.

"Classical music please, it'll help him sleep afterwards."

I screwed with the knob until I found some nice soothing notes and turned them up.

Then as heartless as it may seem, I continued eating my soup. When finished I washed my dishes and poured the rest of the can (plus the bowl Kathy heated a while ago) into a pot and began to stew it.

I looked at the boiling water, "Umm…what's this for? The water I mean."

"Oh, pour some into a bowl please, and get me a washcloth, the rest is for tea."

I did as she asked and helped her wrap Riku's chest up. I took the cloth off his forehead and pulled the sheets and blanket over his sleeping form.

"He's only going to sleep for half an hour, then he'll be up and trying to escape. I can't believe what that kid DID to him."

"Who, what, okay, sit by the nice fire and tell me what happened, unlike you I can't read minds."

I nodded and sat down, Kathy lounged next to me.

"Okay, I saw a vision of Riku getting mauled by a cloaked figure, so I headed over to where I saw it, and landed right in the middle of a battle between Kaze's boyfriend and this kid, I think he's something called a 'nobody', but anyway, I got there in time to throw the kid off of Riku, and the kid took one look at me and ran like the wind. It turns out something happened to Sora, and that kid's the key to putting him back the way he was, so I bet you can imagine how pissed Riku was when he found out I scared him off. Then while he was yelling at me I grabbed him, teleported here, and brought him home. End of story."

She nodded; Riku groaned and turned over, falling of the bed.

"Aw…crap!" He pushed himself off the ground and stood up, zipping his cloak and looking around.

"We're over here, seriously, you should take off that blindfold or you're going to run into something."

He shook his head, "It stays on."

Kathryn tossed her long, shimmery hair over her shoulder, "I have no idea how Kaze can stand you."

I kicked Kathy and got up, crossing over to Riku (holy mother of pearl, he got tall!) and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You lost a lot of blood, you need rest."

He shifted, trying to get my hand off his shoulder, "I can rest when I get back to the base."

I smirked, "I just thought you'd want something to eat before you left, you know, replacing the blood you lost with fluid is very important."

I threw Kathy a wink, she giggled softly.

"Fine, I'll stay for a little bit…"

* * *

I sighed, pulling out the backpack of stolen goods (backpack included) and rooted through it.

Okay, water bottles, non-perishable food, nice warm clothes, awesome combat boots, laptop, and web cam (I couldn't help myself with the last two).

Now I only needed one more stop to make.

I pushed off and sped up, while I flew I took a little peek at my new watch, it was about 1 in the morning.

I landed swiftly on the roof of the store; I spun around and thought hard about the inside.

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by weapons, I giggled, not even bullet-proof glass can keep me out. Although that camera meant trouble for me, maybe I'd teleport to Salt-Lake-City or something afterwards.

I began grabbing guns with corresponding ammo, then tossing them into the gradually filling bag. I stopped with the guns and began picking up boxes of explosives and knifes.

Finally the bag was full, and the shelves were starting to look a little bare. My work here was done.

I was about to leave when I saw it.

It was sitting in a lovely display case, all nice and new, just begging me to take it. It even had a strap so I wouldn't have to jam it into my backpack…

I flew off, trying to find a nice place to sleep in this new city. I felt free and safe (thanks to my new katana), any nice sky-scraper would do.

I found said building and landed smoothly. I curled up, keeping my pack and sword in front of me, and slowly dozed off…

I opened my eyes and checked my watch, it was 8. I got up and yawned, I was asleep for a while!

I looked down at the city (I had no idea where I was), it was like New York, it came alive at night.

I swiftly took off in the cover of night, swooping around until I found a park. I found a small clearing and descended, my feet lightly touched ground.

I looked around, then crawled up a tree and stashed my backpack there, making extra sure that I wore a jacket without wing-holes.

I jumped down and walked toward the light. I began to write a mental check list, find out where I am, get food, find out how to disguise myself, and then figure out where I can grab more information about the school.

The wind began to blow and rain started falling lightly. I looked up, letting the cool rain hit my warm face, and I began to breathe slowly.

'BOOM' the rain suddenly started pouring, like God dumped a gazillion gallons of water out of a bucket and onto my head.

I looked down, all tranquility gone. I shielded my face as the wind blew random crap in my face, including a newspaper.

I peeled the wet muck off my face, the ink was starting to smear, but I managed to see the title, 'Philadelphia Inquirer'.

"Philly, so that means Pennsylvania, and maybe I can see the liberty bell, or check into a hotel." I whispered to myself.

I looked at all the laughing people; the rain just didn't seem to faze them, they just kept skipping into clubs or even danced in the streets. I smiled and jumped into the nearest puddle, like a 2-year-old would.

Maybe I can learn to enjoy it here!

* * *

I pulled the hood further over my face, I know what happened, and I refuse to let anyone see it.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked DiZ, who sat at his computer, typing away.

"He has half of your friend Sora in him; sooner or later he's going to have to give it back."

I looked at the unconscious nobody lying under the spike; I felt a twinge of guilt, then silenced the feeling.

Anything to get Sora back, even kill myself if it comes to it.

_'Don't you think you're taking this a little too far? Kaze is dead'_

I smirked, he was right, Kaze WAS dead, that stupid podcast means nothing, but Sora's not dead, and it'll stay that way…

**

* * *

**

**There's the first chapter, sorry if I disappoint, but it's got to start SOMEWHERE. **

**Anyway, review and stuff, if you want to I mean.**

**Update: I HAD NO IDEA THEY REMOVED MY LITTLE SPACERS, DAMN! XC**


	16. Chapter 16, How Immature!

_If you're trying to turn me into something else, it's easy to see I'm not down with that. _

**Chapter 2, How Immature!**

I ran through another puddle, laughing insanely, until I heard a harsh voice command me to stop.

I froze and looked in the direction of the store; it looked like something that belonged in a TV show about 'making-over' people.

A guy (who was obviously gay) pointed in my direction, "I'm bored, and business is slow, can I make you over?"

I cocked my head, "I'm way out of money, and that stuff looks expensive…"

He waved his hand, obviously not caring, "Girlfriend, I won't charge you a dime, just as long as you let us do whatever we want, okay?"

I patted my matted blue hair and soggy clothes, "umm…okay?"

He lunged (talk about long nails) and pulled me into the shop. About 4 other people looked up as we walked in.

"Okay guys, I got us something to do!" He giggled, and pushed me forward so they could examine me.

After flinching at some comments about my clothes, hair, and current state I was shoved in a chair and got my head shoved under a faucet.

They brushed through my hair (ouch-ouch-OUCH!) and began rubbing in some dye. I closed my eyes, reading their minds.

'My goodness, this girl looks exactly like that bird-girl, Kaze!'

'…Kaze, I can't believe I'm doing her hair!'

'…how do I ask her if she is…?'

"Yes."

The peoples looked up and I cracked open an eye, "yes, for your information I AM Kaze, I just haven't 'casted in forever."

I got a couple of smiles and laughs, then some questions (what's the school like, do you need anything to eat, when's your birthday?). Turns out, most of the people here are younger than 21, so they all really liked my website.

The hair stylist stood me up and showed me my new hair, it was still pretty long (it went down to my waist-line) and blue, I had a curtain-y chunk of hair that covered my left eye (I think she called them 'side-bangs') and wild streaks of green, red, pink, purple, orange black, blond, and brown all over the place, like a color-blind zebra.

I was dragged over by the youngest girl who started picking out all these clothes, and she sent me into a dressing room with a towel and new everything (including underwear).

30 minutes later I was wearing a dark pair of patched tight jeans, a hooded, black, 'slim-fit' sport tank top, a navy hoodie with more patches of random symbols, and an even more kickass pair of combat boots.

Apparently this is my personal line of designer clothing, so on my back it says 'Kaze, The Phoenix' and wing holes have already been cut in everything.

I examined the outfit; it was awfully punk, with patches of angel wings, birds, and hibiscuses.

I looked at the sign that explained the other 5 styles were coming soon. I smiled as I read the names, Kale, Karasu, Kali, Kailua, and Key.

I'm assuming I'll have a special email.

I was pushed over to a makeup stand, where they got crazier, but they gave me all the foundation, eyeliner, mascara, lip stuff, and everything they used on my face.

The last thing they gave me was an awesome bag in the shape of a teddy-bear; it was bigger than most of the other 'Teddy-Paks', but it was small enough to wear on my back.

I put the stuff I was given in there and thanked them for everything.

"Here, catch girlfriend." I found myself being tossed a digital camera. I positioned it on the counter and got everyone together, flicking the 10 second shutter.

"CHEEZE!"

* * *

Later that day I smashed every single mirror in my room, refusing to look at the horrible orange eyes, the over-grown white hair, and the bony face.

I began wearing the Organization robes so not a speck of tan skin showed, and I made an effort not to talk.

I don't care if I'll stay like this forever, I'm just staying covered.

I sighed and lay back on my bed, pulling out a small object from my pocket.

Kaze's face looked back at me dismally. I really meant to give her ID back after I found it in the first aid kit, but I totally forgot about it when we were running from her insane Mom.

Well, she probably won't need it where she is, besides, if she WAS alive, I doubt she'd look at me for even a second!

I put it back, by my heart, I closed my eyes lightly.

'CRACK' my eyes snapped open four seconds before Kale landed on my chest.

"Ouch, get off Kale!" I grumbled, pushing at her. I realized my mistake to late.

Her head tilted slightly, "Riku…?"

My eyes widened and I picked her up by her waist and threw her off of me, she flipped through the air and landed on her feet with a cat-like hiss.

I jumped off the bed and headed for the door, but she tackled me and sat on my chest again.

"Dude, calm down, you have a new look, I get it. Remember, you're talking to one who shares the DNA of seven! Oh, and I'm 10-friggen-percent cat, please keep that in mind when you want to hide something 'look-wise'!"

I crossed my arms, "you came here for a reason, right?"

She looked around my room; the bits of broken glass, the blood stains smeared on white walls, and the faint smell of bleach.

Home sweet home.

"Shit, I'm too late; I knew I shouldn't have grabbed that snack!"

I'm confuzzled, "'scuse me?"

She rolled her eyes, and hauled me to my feet, "I was PLANNING on keeping you from ruining your room, but you, being the dumbass you are, already did it! So now I'm taking you back to Kathryn so she can fix your knuckles while I clean your room, by the way, don't bother saying no, you'll end up saying yes anyway."

Before I could protest I was standing in her house, being shoved into a chair. I looked up to find her gone again.

"Hey Riku, what's up?"

I looked over at the surprisingly attractive girl, wait, can she read minds?

"Okay then, I have to take off your gloves, but I would prefer YOU doing that part because it'll be awkward if I have to."

I sighed, closed my eyes and pulled off the fabric, turning away so I couldn't see my new skin color.

I flinched as pricks shot up my arms, the glass making cute little tinkling noises as she dropped them.

"I know how you feel." She whispered out of the blue, I snorted.

"Yeah right, you just THINK you do because you can read my mind!"

She laughed dryly, "I can't, and I'm the freak of freaks. It doesn't matter what Kaze says, I'm still a stupid little butterfly."

I looked at her slowly, her long blond hair loomed over her face, I forgot about the tan hands that now belonged to me.

"You're not stupid, you saved my pathetic butt, I'm the stupid one for thinking I could take on Roxas without using anything but a keyblade!"

"No you're not, you were so ready to save your friend that you were willing to throw yourself into battle, and for a noble cause may I add. I wish I had that kind of bravery, I just sit around feeling jealous and healing others. I'm so stupid I can't even convince my best friend to come home, and she's out there right now, fighting for her life, just so I don't get hurt."

I was taken back; this girl really DID know what it was like. "How are you a 'stupid butterfly'? You're not stupid, and you're not weak."

She grinned, "I'm KS-1, the butterfly. But seriously, if you comment on that I'll take these tweezers and stick them where the sun don't shine!"

I chuckled, then froze, "correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say Kaze was alive?"

She looked up at me, surprised, "well, duh! I mean, you can't wipe her out too easily, she's just trying to isolate herself until she takes down the school!"

"Whoa, fill me in here…."

* * *

I yawned and smoothed out the wrinkles on my blanket, I stretched the kinks out of my back; cleaning Riku's room was hard work.

I leapt up and walked over to the tiny kitchen area, I looked at the cupboard, everything there was mine (Kathryn prefers to eat as much honey as possible, but she usually does that on her way to work)! I pulled out 4 apples, a banana, a small pack of sweet rolls, a pack of chips, and 3 sodas.

"I'm surprised you haven't died of eating too much, like my goldfish." I looked up at Kathryn, who was pulling a comb through her bangs (the rest was tied up in a ponytail).

I looked at her outfit. She wore a pair of long, black and neon-green striped tights, black knee-high 'Converse' sneakers, a coal skirt, and a neon-green spaghetti-strap shirt.

"What's with the get-up? I can see your wings ya'know!"

She giggled and gave her delicate, glassy pastel-y yellow wings a little flap, pulling out her new automatic and headed out the door.

"New job includes a LOT more weapons and fun outfits!"

I rolled my eyes, "let me guess, bouncer for a popular club?"

She nodded, her eyes gleaming playfully, she closed the door behind her, I quickly ran to the window.

"I WAS KIDDING!"

I sighed and pulled on my pink rain-boots. It wasn't raining, but always be prepared!

I spun around and glanced in the mirror at my usual wardrobe, a pale pink shirt with a smart-assy comment, a nice pink shirt, my hot pink gloves (it has a button on it that makes the weapon part of it come out), and a cute little hair-piece. I picked up my 'to-do' list.

**'Visit HB Rest Com about heartless and nobody activity in Trav Town'**

I folded up the note and put it in my pocket; if I play my cards right maybe Leon won't be there to flirt with me. Honestly, I'm 16 and he's 18, I NEED SPACE!

Calmly, I spun around, finding myself smack in the middle of a ring of heartless, and not the stupid little shadows, but the little guys that fly around just out of reach and hit you with a shit-load of spells.

With a low growl I pressurized the palms of my hands, the thin titanium claws sprang out of the knuckles. Keeping my fist intact I sliced upward, only to hear a bleeping noise, like when you delete stuff on a computer.

I looked over to see an orb shoot into the air and blow up against a heartless, sending it flying. I crouched and flipped over, kicking my foot through it.

I sliced through another one effortlessly, letting myself get into a meditative state.

'Chik-chik, **BOOM**!' I yelped as a bullet shot past me and into the heartless.

Surprised, pissed, and off-balanced I began to fall backwards. Until I hit Leon's warm back.

"How do you like the new defense system? Not to helpful if your life depends on it, but it's a start, huh?"

I groaned, "That was MY kill, you should KNOW not to shoot like that!"

He looked at my puffy tail with a smirk, "I scared you."

I lunged forward at a heartless, only to find it disappear with a crack, I seethed at the little bullet left behind.

Do NOT lose your temper, do NOT lose your temper, do NOT lose your temper, do NOT lose your temper, do NOT lose your temper, do NOT lose your temper, do NOT lose your temper!

I stiffened as he put his hand on my shoulder, "aren't you going to spar with Yuffie or something?" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"You came here for something, what is it?"

I glared back at him, "Restoration Committee, I need to talk to someone in charge."

He pointed to himself, "You're looking at one of them."

OKAY then, two can play at this emotionless game! "Kathryn's reported seeing more and more activity in Traverse Town; parts of the first district aren't safe anymore."

He pulled out an electronic organizer, "I'll see what we can do…"

"No you insignificant moron! I'm warning you that something's really pissing them off and they might come to Hollow Bastian next! Let US take care of Traverse Town, that's why I LIVE there!"

Well, THAT ruined my emotionless plan, damn!

He looked at me, his eyes uncharacteristically large, but they returned to normal size in a moment. I turned and began walking off.

"_PMS_…" I heard his overly annoying voice sing.

I spun around, marched up to him and waved my fist in his face, my claws retracted.

"Unless you want another scar I'd keep the mouth shu…mmmfpht!"

He cut me off with his mouth, catching me completely off guard.

Alright, maybe I like him a little, but this is just UNPROFESSIONAL! Wait, am I KISSING him BACK?

NO! STOP IT SELF! FOR SHAME!

He pulled away, looming over me. "What was that again?"

I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin and flounced away, uncurling my fist in the process.

"Bye Leon, hope you get run over by a greyhound bus on your way back home!" I called back dangerously pleasantly.

As soon as he was out of sight (and everyone else was too) I went back to my neighborhood.

"YES!" I did a 360 turn in the air and laughed my head off.

Leon kissed me; Leon kissed me, oh, and guess what, LEON KISSED ME!

"Kale, you're so immature, and here I thought you could help me." A hoarse voice whispered. I looked down at the mess of red from blood AND hair.

"Kali, what the hell HAPPENED…"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAAAA! Short-ish chapter (and my computer refuses to agree that 'ish' is a word), anyway, R&R **

**(PS FROM HIME: I let Wrath write this chapter under the agreement she followed the story-plan, she barely met the terms)**


	17. Chapter 17, And That's How I Died

_One by one the Republican Party steals my sanity, damn elephants!_

**Okay, I'm back from my temporary freak-out over homework stuff (pneumonia sucks); I hope Wrath's writing doesn't suck too much. **

**I'm just kidding (please don't kill me). **

**Oh, and my birthday passed (March 13th peoples!), so I wasn't allowed to hole myself up in my room and type. Crummy birthday indeed! **

**Chapter 17, And That's How I Died**

I ran my fingers through my hair, looking at the weather-worn, battered, foxy redhead in Kale's bed.

"I am not a clinic! Injuries like this need hospitalized care!"

Kale shook her head, "whoever's trying to kidnap us won't give up too easily, just quit whining and we'll take her to H.B. or something!"

I rolled my eyes and got out my kit. Kale handed me water and a rag and left to 'clean' (yeah right), honestly, why is it only Kaze and I can handle a little blood?

"It's that bad, isn't it?"

I shook my head, "everybody just overreacts, hang on, this should hurt right about…"

I plucked out the rubble, "…now."

"You're so cruel; I can't believe how horrible you are!"

I rolled my eyes and continued cleaning her wounds off…

I tied the bandage around her, "you owe me new equipment, got it?"

"Anyway, I was just strolling around, ya'know? I wanted to check out the matches at the Coliseum, and then when I got there this dude in a black cloak summoned this guitar thing and sprayed water underneath me and 'SHOOM' I flew into the air and landed really hard, so I tried to leave when this OTHER guy appeared and started throwing cards at me, and the other one kept doing the cheap-ass water tricks and I managed to teleport away and I ended up here."

I gave her a glass of water, "I didn't ask what happened, but I guess it's good to know. KALE NO MORE BLOOD, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

"So what now, can we go clubbing or something?"

"No, we're taking you to a hospital, right Kale?"

"Actually clubbing sound like fun right about now…"

"SHE FREAKING ALMOST DIED AND YOU WANT TO GO CLUBBING?"

"Yeah, let's go to the one Kathryn works at! We can even show some tails…."

* * *

After answering the email asking for details on the other clones (I also included the butterfly, Kathryn) and making a nice long podcast thanking the gay people of Philly for the awesome makeover I headed off.

Now, where the hell do I find the main Itex compound? I can't just run around attacking everything blindly!

I flew in complete silence and tranquility, unfortunately I could just make out 4 figures following me at a fast pace.

I sighed, why do they want me back? Wasn't it THEM who ditched ME?

I took another look; several hundred Obliterators were following them.

They so owe me one for this!

I flipped around and sped into the clump of Eraser mock-offs. My fists slammed against the hard metal of one and sunk deep.

**"GiVe Up YoU cAn NeVeR wIn!"**

Was that supposed to be SCARY? I threw it into another wolf-machine. I pulled my gun out and sprayed bullets everywhere, hitting about 20 and knocking them out of the sky. One grabbed my arms; my guns fell to the ground.

I struggled against its grip, watching helplessly as another Obliterator aimed its machine gun at me.

I closed my eyes, the last thing I heard was the spray of bullets shooting every part of me, and even the Obliterator behind me. Pain shot through every part of my body, like someone keeps grabbing handfuls of 1000 needles and stabbing them into my body everywhere.

Finally it was all over, and the only thing I could feel was the presence of a billion little metal slugs imbedded into me and the fresh flow of blood coming from everywhere, including my mouth. I slowly opened my eyes, everything was wobbly, red, and there were 2 of everything. The thing holding me let go.

Everything went in slow motion, Nudge opened her mouth to scream something, but I could only hear my own heartbeat slowly thudding against my skull, speeding up and then barely showing. At last it disappeared, and I tumbled down the same way my weapons and those Obliterators did….

* * *

"Dammit, they certainly know how to immobilize their prisoners, why do they keep screwing with our food?"

I yawned and ignored Karasu's annoying rant and lay down calmly, "I don't know, and I don't really care. Now let me sleep."

"THEY'RE POISONING US AND YOU JUST WANT TO SLEEP?" I covered my sensitive ears and snuggled against a corner.

"Gah, leave me alone," I whined, Karasu seethed.

"Kaze better hurry her ass UP! Ten more minutes with Kailua and I'm going to explode."

"You do that…" I murmured into my arm, not caring or listening to her rants about, my laziness.

"Hey, I don't complain about your fat mouth always screaming, do me a favor and fuse it shut…"

* * *

That stupid kid, I swear she would've been dead if it weren't for these bars!

"I wonder what happened to Kaze."

I looked up and Kailua's calm form, "what the hell are you blabbing about now?"

"Well fine then, either she's in trouble or she abandoned us, take your pick."

I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest, "I bet she's on her way."

"No she's not, don't fool yourself, it's been almost a year."

I chuckled, "no wonder I hate you more than ever."

"I wish I could just teleport out of here, and then we could find Kaze…"

"…and get her!" I lay back, "I really need a piece of paper…"

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Snickers rang out from the ground.

My eyes focused on two figures, a dog and a duck, Goofy and Donald. I laughed and sprang out of the pod I slept in and threw my arms around them.

They hugged me back and we began skipping in a circle. Gay-ness is second best to godly-ness (?).

Yeah, screw you too!

We finally stopped, Jiminy jumped onto my shoulder. "Where are we?"

He shrugged, "all my journal says is 'Thank Namine'."

"Who's Namine?"

We all shrugged, and headed out of the creepy white room. It took us about an hour but finally we got outside.

"Jiminy, maybe you should start drawing a map." I suggested as we wandered through a forest, originally we found ourselves outside a mansion (which explained why we couldn't find a way out).

We finally found a hole in the wall (who saw THAT coming?) and crawled through into a quaint little town.

"So how long do you think we were asleep?"

Goofy shrugged, "gawrsh, long enough for you to grow, we need to get new clothes for you."

"What do you think happened to Kaze, Kairi, Riku, and Alicia? Oh, and the other clones, and our friends and other 6 princesses…"

"Sora, you'll just have to wait!" Donald's scratchy voice cut off my hysterics.

We found a promising corner and headed down there.

'Welcome to TwilightTown' signs loomed over us.

"Gawrsh, where do you think we are?"

I gave him a look, "please tell me you can read the 14 billion posters all over this damn place."

"Oh."

"Hey, what're you doing in our hangout?"

I turned around to see a blond kid with brown eyes and wearing numerous amounts of camouflage, a short kid wearing skater-style cloth and sporting a cool black 'do, and a girl with brown curly hair (not like Kale's though, hers is just all curly and a little messy, this girl had very controlled hair) and dressed like she was going to the beach. They all seemed familiar even though I could swear I've never seen them in my life.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know this was yours."

The blond clenched his fists, "well now you do, get lost!"

"Hayner, calm down," the girl scolded, "hi, I'm Olette, and this Hayner and Pence!"

I nodded, introducing ourselves too.

"Did you finish your homework…?"

Pence interrupted (thank goodness), "HEY! You're the ones that guy was looking for!"

Thank you, that was very descriptive, it's a wonder you aren't a professor of English.

"Um…who are you talking about?"

"Well, he was short…" Pence began playing funky charades. I finally got it when he formed the ears...

"THE KING…"

* * *

I watched Sora and his friends board the train from the shadows, funny, after hating this place so much I felt most at home here now.

It probably comes with the form.

Namine pulled at my arm, "can we go back now Riku?"

"You go ahead, I'm probably not returning."

"Goodbye then," She opened a portal and left for DiZ's study. I watched the train roll out of the station as the three kids left to go and finish some homework.

I don't know how long I stood there, but finally the trains left for the day and the great doors were locked.

The station was cold, dark, silent, and lonely, like my life was now.

I strolled over and sat on a stone bench, fighting the urge to curl up and cry. I was 16, not 6.

Maybe I could return to the islands—no, Kairi's there, that wouldn't work out.

I could go back—hell no; I'm tired of being DiZ's slave. I took a deep breath and wished I could've beat Roxas without taking this form.

"Please stop being so emo, it really is depressing." I leapt up and drew my weapon, pointing it at an amused Kale and frightened Kathryn, whoops.

"Um—hi Riku," Kathryn's eyes were still on the blade, I unequipped it.

"What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes from behind the hood.

"Well—I can't talk to Kaze anymore, with my mind I mean, and I wanted to know if you knew anything about it, I'm really worried!" She burst out; Kale looked at her with obvious shock.

"You didn't tell me that, you said your head hurt!"

She looked at me with pleading eyes, "please tell me you know something, I know you guys are really fond of each other…."

I shook my head, "no, but you guys go home, I'll try and find her."

Kale nodded, "as far as I know she was last on earth."

"Be careful for the Obliterators! They're robotic wolf-humans, they keep attacking her, and they're real strong and mean and evil and they have no hearts or minds so they'll kill you without hesitation!"

Kathryn was really worked up, she began telling me all this stuff, like where the 'school' was located, the ways these 'Obliterators' killed, where Kaze was last, who she talked to, basically all this stuff I really don't need to know, but might help if I do.

10 bucks that I'll forget it by tomorrow, any takers?

After the two of them left I stood there awkwardly.

I shrugged, better to do this than nothing at all. I closed my eyes tightly.

' Philadelphia' I thought really hard, a purple-black portal formed around me…

* * *

**O.O Kaze-y died and Riku's going to find her? (Just Kidding) **

**Kaze: You really need to shut up before I curse you with MORE pneumonia! That or I'll strangle you! **

**Violence is never the answer… **

**Kaze: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (attacks me)! **

**Alicia: Please R&R before Hime dies… **

**Wrath and Neko: HIME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	18. Chapter 18, I Thought Death Was Forever!

_I'm not depressed; I just have a very realistic view of life._

**Chapter 18, I Thought Death Was Forever!**

"…well, my job's done for me, this chick must a wimp…" the first thing I heard and I was already pissed off.

Feeling came back to me sluggishly. I felt a shocking cold that made me want to scream, and I seemed to be floating in water. I drifted a little more and finally banked on some pebbles.

I felt my heart begin beating again, my lungs started up, like the restarting of an engine, everything worked like nothing ever happened.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up; I was on the side of a huge river, just at the edge of a waterfall.

"Well, thank god I'm here and not there," I stood up to get punched in face.

I staggered backwards, blinking away pain, I looked up in time to see me, my eyes and hair and…wait, is body really that shapely?

Suddenly the picture zoomed inward, like a camera, and the edges started rippling, like a puddle of water…

* * *

"…well, my job's done for me, this chick must a wimp…" the first thing I heard and I was already pissed off.

Feeling came back to me sluggishly. I felt a shocking cold that made me want to scream, and I seemed to be floating in water. I drifted a little more and finally banked on some pebbles.

I felt my heart begin beating again, my lungs started up, like the restarting of an engine, everything worked like nothing ever happened.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up; I was on the side of a huge river, just at the edge of a waterfall.

Oh shit, I lay back down quietly and rolled over, crawling slowly up the slope of deposit. I finally reached the top and swung my leg up with the silence of a snake. I crouched and leaped into the air, beating my huge wings downward, assaulting her with air.

"HEY!" She matched my speed equally and I slammed my fist into her face, knocking her slightly off balance and rounding another kick to the face.

She fell backwards and I dove against her, slamming her into the water. She lay there and I sat on her back and forced her head under the water.

"Need to breathe?" I taunted, holding steady despite her thrashing. I watched as she twitched and air began leaving her in violent bubbles.

I can't do this.

I let go, she came up, gasping violently, then glaring at my incredulous expression. I got off of her and pulled her to her feet.

"What the HELL is your problem? I LOST, YOU KILL ME!"

I shook my head, other Kaze fumed, "okay, look, I have NO idea where YOU'VE been for the last 3 years, but when Itex sends things after you, you kill them or they die painful deaths! So I'm going to be kind and except death, and then you'll finishing drowning me, OKAY?"

"No," she looked taken aback, "that'll just make me as low as them!"

"So what, they're trying to kill you, hell, **I** tried to kill you! What the FUCK is your mental disability?"

"Non-killing-for-no-reason-ism, and if you want to die so badly go jump off that cliff or something!"

"Hell no, that's even worse than dying by YOUR hands!"

"Then why don't you just shut up and take this second chance at life?"

"I CAN'T, I lost to YOU! That is SO shameful!"

I sighed and turned around, "I'm leaving, and you can have fun figuring out what you're doing."

"Wait, you can't leave, COME BACK HERE AND KILL ME…!"

* * *

When we got back from clubbing (Kathryn looked really pissed) I sat down and brushed a strand of red hair from my face.

"Why are you mad, we got that boy to do what you wanted didn't we? Honestly, and all I wanted to was party a little. You can't blame me or anything, I like dancing! Plus, you gotta admit that guy was hot, and he was all over you girl! Where are you going?"

She disappeared into another room, "somewhere where I don't have to listen to you."

I followed her into the kitchen, "what do you mean? I'm awesome and stuff, why WOULDN'T you want to talk to me? Funny, if Kaze-y was here she'd…"

"Shut UP," Kathryn was absolutely livid, ha, I like that word.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

I put on a sheepish little grin, "maybe?"

She yelled in frustration, "Kali you are driving me CRAZY, I think you need to return to 'Dragon Land' or whatnot!"

"Hey, it's 'Land of the Dragons'."

"Whatever, just go!"

I spun around, thinking about home. A second later I was standing on my favorite rock in the bamboo forest.

"HEARTLESS," I looked down at the shadow on the rock in mild surprise, wait, that's a heartless?

It was hard not to laugh when a boy with spiky hair, a huge duck, and a giant dog came running it waving random weapons, smooth move dudes.

That reminds me of this one time before I was taken to the school these soldier peoples tried to take my money and I totally kicked their asses without my brother's help! I was all 'SHA-BAM' and 'HI-YAH' and 'CHAAAAA', it was so cool!

I snapped back into reality in time to see the four/five (if you count the red monkey-thing) walk away, and then I noticed something glinting off the boy's wrist.

"Hey! Wait up y'all…!"

* * *

"Alicia, get tha' rop' o'er here an' 'oist the flog!"

"Aye aye captain!" I grabbed the rope and climbed up the mast to thread it through the areas with broken ties. I jumped back down, stopping about a foot above ground while the flag dawdled, leaving me holding on to the rope and swinging with every major turn.

"Oi, David, y'all be kallin' Alicia thar', cal' down!"

"Sorry Alicia," I rolled by eyes and bounced a little, "come ON stupid flag, we don't have all day!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

I looked up in time to see an imperial ship shoot a cannonball at our already-damaged starboard.

'WHAM' the Wolf's Avenger toppled to the side, knocking two crew member over. I screamed as the rope swung out over the sea, and then it spiraled back, hitting the mast.

"Thaaaaat's gonna leave a mark," I whispered, biting my lip to keep from crying.

Another blast and I was swinging out again, only the flag FINALLY decided to stop lagging…

"HOLY CRAP!" I was flung over; my limbs waving around like a doll's. I hit the water at breakneck speed, two words, 'I' and 'hurt'.

I screamed as I came back up due to (a) several dead bodies nearby, (b) that fall really REALLY hurt, (c) this is some cold stuff, and (d) Key was still on board, trapped by a crate.

I gnashed my teeth and swam to the rocking edge, pulling myself up with all my strength, I held tight while the Avenger thrashed wildly, I groaned as my body slammed against the wooden side.

Finally I got to the top to see a black cloaked figure grab Key's limp form, "CAPTAIN!"

I ran forward, drawing my cutlass. The figure turned around and snapped his fingers, "what will you gamble to save her?"

I stood defiantly, "the Wolf's Avenger herself scum, now state the rules!"

"Not good enough," I screeched obscenities as they disappeared in a whirl of black. Another discharge smashed the ship, sending me flying into the emergency net, tangling me good and tight.

I fought to get off the complicated knots, but my sword was too far away. Water began flooding the place; I closed my eyes and admitted defeat.

I just hope that Key was still okay…

* * *

I wiped some rain and sweat off my forehead, groaning as I continued hiking up the incline.

"Damn—Kaze—for turning up—urg—in the most—ouch—inconvenient place—in all existence."

"I hate you," a familiar voice rang out, I slipped and quickly half-crawled and half-sprinted up to the top, tripping on another rock and landing face-first into a freezing gully.

I sprang up for air in time to see long tendrils of blue hair wash past me. I scrambled against the amazingly powerful waterway and forced myself to the top.

"You know, you really didn't have to cut your hair Kaze."

"Shut up! I refuse to be called by the same name as something as pitiful as YOU!"

I froze, both of those girls had the same voice, maybe this was worse than I thought…

"So, what do you want to be called then?"

"I SAID, I REFUSE to…wait, what?"

I heaved myself out of the water to find some stupid trees; I sighed and began hacking my way through them with the Soul Eater.

"What do you want to be called then? I'm not going to force you to go by a name you hate."

"You—you're actually giving me a choice?"

"Yeah, so take your pick, you get three names, a first, last, and middle."

"That's…nobody's ever done that before…for me!"

"Pick wisely, you can't change your name after."

"Thank you Kaze, I take it back—I don't hate you, and I'm gonna help you however I can."

"Jeez, give a girl a right to choose her name and she goes all 'loyal' on you, PICK A DAMN NAME!"

"Karida Shakira Seraphim, that's my name!"

"You came up with all that by yourself?"

I finally burst into a clearing, tripping on a root and finding myself with a mouthful of mud. I spit it out and looked up shamefacedly.

Standing in front of me were two tall girls with supermodel figures, both with blue wings sprouting out of their backs. The girl on the left had hair that reached her hips, some shadowed her eye and the color was mostly blue, only wildly and crazily colored all over the place. The girl on the right had blue hair that hung in her face in the front and poked up in the back due to an obvious 'hack-cut'.

Both had the same yellow eyes fixated on me with concern and surprise.

The one with longer hair gasped, rushing to help me up. "Riku…oh my god…"

* * *

Kali suddenly stopped, sniffing the air and wrinkling her nose, "EW."

I shot a confused look to the others, "what is it?"

"He's nearby, I can smell it, Mongolians don't shower."

I started laughing at that statement, Donald and Goofy joined in. Even Mulan had to lean on her sword to keep herself from falling over, Mushu accidentally burned Kali's sleeve from a hysterical fit.

"Well fine then, I'll just go and protect the emperor myself, ya'know, warn the captain, alert the troops, and kick some Mongol ASS!"

She marched off, head held high…

When we finally caught up we were surprised to see an Organization member holding onto a resisting Kali, "Sora!"

"Hey you there—put down Kali!" I ran forward into the water of the checkpoint (Kali and ?? where standing in the middle), Kali held out her hand while the man laughed.

"Uh oh—is the dud trying to save the fox-girl?"

I froze, not THIS idiot, anyone but him…

"Be good now…" before I could do anything he portaled away, Kali still in his grasp.

"GET BACK HERE…!"

* * *

Karasu was leaning against the bars when I woke up.

"What's the hizzap?" I joked until I looked over at the two cells in front of us, "oh my…"

Key lay crumpled on the floor of one, battered and half-drowned by the look of things, and Kali was sitting on the floor of another, trying to pull at a handcuff attaching her to her prison.

I jumped, noticing the cold metal biting into my flesh for the first time, and I noticed Karasu was chewing on hers.

"Kali, are you okay, what's the latest news?"

"Kaze-y thinks the school has us, so she's going insane trying to bring them down, but she's wrong, and we can't get a message to her without Kathryn!"

"Who's Kathryn, some code name for a cell phone?"

She laughed at Karasu's question, "Kathy's KS-1, making Kale KS-2, and so on, so Karasu's KS-3 and Kailua's KS-5.

"Kaze's going to hate that," I mumbled bitterly.

"Nah, she really doesn't care, she originally planned on taking Kathryn out of the school."

"So let me get this straight, Kaze is going insane looking for us in the wrong place, there's another clone, and something happened to Key?"

"Yep, oh, by the way, Sora's really worried about the two of you, but that's really funny because he barely knows you. You guys really bugged each other didn't you? Why are you giving me that look? That's the look everyone gives me, isn't that strange? Hey Karasu, why are you doing that—doesn't it hurt? Why are you ignoring me…hey…HELLOOOOOOOOOO?"

I groaned and leaned against the wall, seriously getting pissed off by these stupid rants.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT…!"

* * *

**HERE YA GOOOO! Oh, and I finally fixed that stupid error, I thought my lines would come through.**

**Crap, but if there's a lot of mistakes I'll rewrite again.**


End file.
